Corrupted Desperation
by Foxumon
Summary: After loosing everything two lost souls meet through incredible circumstances, only to loose everything all over again after a mysterious entity enters on his unsuspecting victims.
1. Foxu's Story

E3 Foxu's Story E3  
  
My story begins as I was sitting alone during a welcoming party. My father had hired fifty new employees and was throwing a huge bash in their honor, well his real intentions were for some cheap publicity. Which of course he got. The only reason I was there was because the nanny had quit only a few hours before, leaving my father with little choice but to bring me along. I was examining the new recruits as another kid about the same age as myself came and sat next to me.  
  
"Who are you, and what praytell are you doing?" I asked her, annoyed by her presence.  
  
"Don't be such a grouch! Why don't you lighten up! My name is Mai, whats yours?" She said in a shrill annying voice.  
  
I pushed her aside and stood up "Who are you to tell me what to do?!?!" I quickly retorted, angered by her infuriating commands.  
  
I caught the eye of one of the security officers and he quickly came up behind here "Excuse me little miss! Is there a problem here?" he said in a kindhearted tone.  
  
I clenched my fists as my eyes narrowed. My left eye twitched for a moment as I let the anger grow. I quickly turned to face the officer "Of course something is wrong! This insolent dog is insulting me as those embezzlers plot their betrayel!" I shot out pointing to a group of five of the new emplyees.  
  
The entire room plunged into silence and all eyes were on me, but before the group could get a good look the officer swiftly covered my face and dragged me out of the building saying "I don't know how you got in here you little scamp!" As he drug me out.  
  
He drug me into the empty hallway and threw me into an empty office "You'll stay here for the rest of the party! Your father will have a few choice words for you when its over!" He yelled at me.  
  
He slammed the door and locked it.   
  
My eyes widdened in realization of my predicement, and I tried to twist the door nob open to no avail. "Let me out of here!!" I screamed as I pounded on the door as hard as I could. Tear came streaming down as I continued to pound on the door, but after a few minutes I got horribly dizzy. i took a few steps from the door then fell to the ground. I breathed heavily as I slowly passed out.  
  
I woke up what seemed to be moments later in an exsevily bright room. I took a few deep breathes then removed the oxegen mask from my face. I sat up and looked around the room, by the looks of it I was in a hospital. In the corner of the room I saw a man sleeping. He was one of my fathers security personel, undoutably here to keep an eye on me. I stepped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes which were on a chair next to the sleeping man.  
  
After getting dressed I easily left the room, and snuck out of the hospital. It wasn't long before I found a opening to the subway. I took it to as close as It would go to my house, and walked the rest of the way. I climbed up a tree to get to my room, and stretched out on entering.  
  
I turned on my television, and pressed down the volume so that none of the servants would find me. I flipped throught the channels untill I came on to one where a happy pink rabbit was jumping about the screen. I watched hapily untill at long last my father showed up at the door.  
  
I snickered and turned off my TV. I krept up next to my door so I could here hat was going on...  
  
"Arrrgh!" My father screamed in anger "When I get my hands on her...!" He yelled out again. I giggled to myself as he continued to huff and puff.  
  
The I heard him stormming up the star twards my room. I looked around for someplace to hide, but I couldn't find anywhere. I quickly ducked behind my bed as the nob slowly turned. I held onto my knees and clossed my eyes tighty. Maybie...just maybie if I didn't see him he wouldnt see me.  
  
I felt him walk up next to me. I felt so small as he loomed over my covering body.  
  
He sighed deeply "What am I going to do with you?" He said, all the hatred gone from his voice.  
  
My jaw dropped,and eyes opened. I looked up at him, teary eyed "Your, your not mad?" I squeked out.  
  
He sat down on my bed, and padded the area next to him, gesturing for me to sit. I got up and sat down next to him, "Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
He looked into my eyes worridly and wraped his arm around me, "Fox...your not like other kids your age..." He started and then looked to the ground without the heart to finish.  
  
My eyes widdened as I became quite worried myself "Daddy? Whats wrong??" I asked.  
  
He rubbed my shoulder and sincuated himself nerviosly. He looked back at me and continued "your not indestructable. Your just...sick thats all. Your mother was the same way...she ignored it and thats why shes not here anymore...' He slowly mumbled.  
  
I took a step back "you mean...I could've...how could you keep this from me?!?!" I asked, unsure what to think.  
  
He stood up, "I'm sory." He said.  
  
"Sorry?? Thats it!" I turned from him and folded my arms over my chest "Leave me alone, I have a lot to think about." I said angrily.  
  
My father grew impatient and angry "Fine!" He yelled out then left my room slamming the door behind him.  
  
I could barley stop myself from trembling as the wind from the door blew across my back. "I didn't mean it..." I said as tears came streaming down my face.  
  
I turned twards the door quickly hoping somehow he heard me, but all I saw was the door. I chocked down on my own tears as i sat back down on my bed. I looked down at the floor trying to think, but nothing came. I watched the floor as I slowly cried to sleep...  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
After that my father and I didn't speak. I didn't feel any great need to be with him, and he apparently recipricated. My father got a new nanny, and she took care of me for a while, untill I got annoyed by her and fired her. I never told my father. I honestly don't know why the caretaker didn't say anything. He looked after the house, kept everything clean and neat, he could tell you how many ceilng tiles where in the main foyer and he undoutably noticed a certain lack of nanny.  
  
This day started out like manny others, I walked to the Subway, and took a ride to my school. It was a ver small school, a special prep school only for the kids with at least seven digit in thier trust funds. It had the finest teachers and the finest facilities, but not neccesarily the finest students my self no particaular exeption.  
  
The school day was nothing out of the orinary, untill the very last. I was preparing to leave for home as I heard some kids yelling from behind the corner of the building. I krept up and peered around the edge to see two older boys picking on one little kid. Without thinking I stepped out "Leave him alone!" I yelled out for the older kids to hear.  
  
One of them pushed the little kid "Now you don't go away, or you'll really get it tomarrow!" he said, then the both of the came up to me.  
  
Standing right next to them the age difference became quite clear. They were much taller then I was, and I gulped as I looked up to me. "What was that cutie?" one of the boys said as he looked down at me. He had a menacing feel about him, and a paralizing stare.  
  
After a few moments the other boy grabbed my by the arm, and pulled me up so my feet couldn't reach the ground. "My friend here asked you a quistion, now arn't you going to answer?" He said as he clenched my arm tightly.  
  
I tried to answer him, but I couldn't sum up the courage.  
  
"Didin't your mother ever tell you not to pick on a girl?" I heard a voice ring out from behind me.  
  
The boy who was holding me instantly let go and the two of them scurried off. "Wow..." I said under my breath, then turned to see who my savior was.  
  
I saw a boy even older then the others, but still young enough for the school. The kid who was being picked on walked up behind me.  
  
"Sato! Thank you so much for comming!" He said hapily in a raspy voice.  
  
"Of course I came Mokuba." Sato replied in a more grown up, and monotone voice.  
  
I blinked as I looked onto Sato "Who are you?"I asked  
  
He gave me a quick look over and replied "I'm Sato Kaiba, and I supose I should be grateful." He said quietly.  
  
"You? I anyone should be greatdull it should be me!" I said unready for such a responce.  
  
He smirked, "You got any place you need to be?" He asked.  
  
I looked up at him questionably. I tried to think of any reason why I should lie to him, but I coudn''t think of anything, "No, not really." I said.  
  
He jerked his head in a motion pleading me to follow, then walked away. Mokuba quickly followed, and I decided I would go too.  
  
We walked for a few block to an old storehouse. Its outsides were covered with old rusted tin. I felt disgusted as Sato entered the building, but I reluctantly entered the building. I gasped at the interiors of the building. It had beutiful hardwood floors and walls and even the ceiling. There were odd blue mats set up on the floor and some people were fighting on them. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. I spent a few mintues just standing and starring at the room. My asperations were uninterupted untill an old man yelled at my from across the room.  
  
"Hey, you! No shoes in my Dojo!" The old man shot out.  
  
I looked down at my shoes, then over to Sato and Mokuba who ha already taken their shoes off. I noticed an odd line of shoes by the door. I connected the dots and quickly took off my shoes and laid them at the end of the pile.  
  
Sato walked up to the old man and they talked for a few moments as I looked on curiosly. When they were done the old man came up to me "I don't normally do this, but seeing your a friend of m greatest pupil, I'll let you try out for my Dojo! So what o you say, kid?" The old man said with a large smile.  
  
"Um..." I said thinking "sure" I finished, not exactly sure what I had just agreed to.  
  
The old man took me to one of the blue mats where a young man was waiting, "In order to join my Dojo you must fight with Kougi, and if your performance is good enough, your in!" The old man said, then taking me aside he eplained "Nothing below the belt, and no kicking! To start off the match walk to the center of the mat and bow to Kougi"  
  
I took a deep breath and walked onto the pad Kougi was a lot taller then me, and didn't look like he was the type to go easy on me. I swallowed hard and bowed deeply and Kougi did the same.  
  
Only a few moments after bowing Kougi took a swing for me. I quickly ducked out of the way and managed to get by him and get some room between us. Kougi spun around and came at me with his fist pulled back. My heart began to pound harder and harder, and I became a little dizz-like before. Not sure what to do I tried to get out of the way, but I half tripped! I caught myself wth my left arm and leg, but my right leg was streatched out. It was too late and Kougi tripped over my leg, and fell to the ground. I quickly got up and looked over him.  
  
"That was amazing! You ave a natural talent for this! Come, come ets talk membership!" The old man said hapily as he dragged me into his office  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
I got set up with the Dojo, and I've been taking classes with Sato and Mokuba ever since. Me and Mokuba became fast friends! And I think I'm friends with Sato...with him its really hard to tell. Ever since then thigs have been going great for me, I managed to pull my grades in school make friends and I even got to know the caretaker better.  
  
It was some time since then, Sato has already graduated and was in High School, and tonight it was my turn! I managed to pass my classes, and through dum luck come upon some honors. Like every year the graduation was going to be quite the bash, having nothing but the richest of the rich you can imagine the school was quite loaded. Master Crane from the Dojo even reluctantly agreed (before he found out about the free food) to come, and of course Sato and Mokuba will be there.  
  
I was in the main bathroom getting ready. I hurridly put on my green dress. I had bought it just for this ocasion, it was long and very shiny - something you only wear once.  
  
"Hurry Kid! Or you'll be late!" The caretaker yelled out from the main foyer. He had offered to drive me, and I took him upnon it.  
  
I quickly finished by putting my matching green earings on. I left the bathroom "I'm comming!" I replied to the care taker.  
  
I quickly dashed to the car, where I managed to get shotgun before the care taker could say any thing in retort.   
  
It wasn't long untill we came up to the school. The caretaker walked my up to the school where the vice princeapal got a hold of me.  
  
"I can't believe you! You were supposed to be here early!" He said angrily as he took my to the bak stage of the auditorium.  
  
I laughed at his poor disgrunteled attitude, and he handed me my cap and gown. I slipped into my gown and made sure the tassle was on the right side then joined the others who were graduating.  
  
We all eagerly watched the growing audience from a small opening in the curtain. I quickly spotted out Sato, Mokuba, and Master Crane in the crowd. I looked curiosly to see if my father had showed up, but I had no luck in finding him. I can't say I'm surprised.  
  
Butterflys filled my stomach as the lights fllickered on and off, warning the audience to quit down. Then as the sudience did that the lights dimmed. It seemed to me that the ceramony was starting a little early, but no one else seemed to mind, even though, they were all to busy trying to wave at their parents.  
  
A man I had never seen before took center stage, and mere moments later I felt a cold glove on my shoulder.  
  
Whoever it was grabbed my around the neck with the other arm I quicy gabbed onto the arm with both my hands, and just when I was about to try and get free I felt the cold steel of a gun to my neck.  
  
I breathed shallow short breaths of fear as the gun was pressed into my neck. I clossed my eyes and swallowed hard in an attempt to get a hold of myself. It only partialy worked. I could spare enough attention to notice that two other men with guns rounded up the other kids.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! As you have most likely already noticed, things arn't going exactly as you thought they were!" The man from on the stage started somewhat plesently, then one of the men watching over the other kids walked to the curtain pulley. I thought it was odd that he left ony one man standing guard. There must have only been four of them. The man pulled down on the ropes to reveal the three other men and our predicament to the crowd.  
  
A few of the people stood up in retaliation, including Sato. "Sit, siiiit!" The man with the mic said invitingly "If you do exacty what I say nothing bad wil happen to these sweat young kids!" He said and those who had stood up sat back down.  
  
For some reason the man looked back at me, and I could clearly see his eyes. When I saw him I got ome strange gut reaction that he was somehow...more insecure then he let on. I narrowed my eyes at him, and smirked.  
  
He motioned and the man holding me dug his gun into my neck and pushed me twards the man with the mic. The man with the mic took hold of my arm and pulled me close to himself and lowered his mic as the man previosly holding me slunked away.  
  
"You hear me, you little punk! If you try ANY funny buisness you, and your little friends can kiss this world godbye! Ya got me!" He said quitely yeled so the audience wouldn't hear.  
  
I first saw his gun loosly haging from his jacket pocket, then I noticed a small beadlet of sweat fall from his brow. I quickly took him by suprise, grabbed his gun and kicked his *ahem*. He fell to his knees weezing and I pushed his own gun to the back of his skull.  
  
"Now you tell your crownies to throw down their guns and walk where I can see them, or you'll be the one kissing this world good bye" I thretened.  
  
"Oh, God!" He blurted out "Okay, okay! Guys, thow down your guns and walk where she can see you!" He yelled out "Oh, God, please don't kill me!"  
  
I snickered "I'm not God, and I make no promisses." I slowly hissed in his ear and he continued down a mental breakdown.  
  
As soon as the men had thrown down their arms at least a hundred cell phones from the crowd dialed 9-1-1. It was a matter of seconds before the police arrived.  
  
I took a few steps back from the ring-leader and threw aside his weapon on the arrival of the proper authorities. I raised my hand to my head as I felt a sudden rush of dizzyness.  
  
Sato walked up behind me "That-" he started as I suddenly collapsed. I felt him catch me as the world faded away. "Fox, Fox!!" I heard like a distant cry as I slowly fell unconsciousness.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly as I came to, realizing where I was.   
  
"I think shes awake! Fox, can you hear me?" To my astonishment I heard Sato's voice.  
  
I didn't expect to find anyone waiting, but as I opened my eyes I saw Sato looking over over me. My jaw dropped and I blinked in amazment "Wha...what are you doing here?"  
  
Sato looked at me confused "I wanted to see if you were going to be okay, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
I thought for a moment then smiled "No, for once...no" I said hapily.  
  
Just as I finished a very odd docter walked in. He looked very young, and I felt a certain amount of stress from him. "Oh, I see your awake then...um...I was just comming here to tell them that you could leave as soon as wanted to..." He said shuffling through some pappers "Your test results came out just fine! It was probobaly nothing more then shock that put you out, and I see no reason to keep you here!" the docter quickly finished.  
  
As I looked at him I could tell he was awfull busy today, and he also seemed a little new about this. Most likely he didn't even glance at me records...if only he knew. I quickly nodded and smiled trying to cover any douts I had in the doctors choice. I easily fooled the docter and he left, but as I turned to face Sato he gave me a look that suggested he was less then convinced.  
  
"Common Seto, lets get out of here! It smells funny..." Mokuba said pulling on Seto's arm.  
  
"You feel ready to go?" Sato asked me.  
  
I smiled and sat up "Ya, lets blow this pop-stand!" I said jokingly, and we all left the Hospital.  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
Since then Seto has been a little softer on me, but hes hasn't said a word about it so I suppose all I can do is hope and pray that he doesn't look into it... everything else went pretty smoothly-they had a seccond graduation ceramoney, but I heard no one showed. Getting into the Sato's High School was surprisingly easy, well everything up to my fathers signature...it wasn't the easiest thing to forge it. The summer went by smoothly, and swiftly. Today is me first day at Domino High...  
  
The classes were similar to the ones I had before, exept there was a lot kids. One other odd thing about this new school was this card game a bunch of the kids were playing, it seemed like a waste of time to me...so I just went home early.  
  
I went into my room and ploped down in front of my TV. I switched it on to find my favorite show had been interupted by, arg, a news brodcast. I threw my head back and moaned at the monotonous and plain old irritating news reporter. Untill I heard what it was about.  
  
"Today a mass 50 million dollar embezzlement sheme has been discovered at Lucid Industries, police have found no leads to who has commited this horrible act, but in a press confrence earlier the company's owner, Mr. Jack Techie, announced that he woud pay the grand total of one million dollars to any one who could find the perpetators. Seems like a large money of funds which leads me to...." The annoying man on the set drowned on.  
  
A huge wicked smile spread across my face. My mind swiftly raced back to the day when my father brought my to his party, and that one group. The one that stood out from the rest. Yes, I was sure it was them! "Now all I have to do is expose them!"   
  
That turned to be a bigger task then first expected, it took me a few weeks to get together the proper equipment, and another to get someone to get the acess codes of the embezzlers. And private eyes can be very steep... after that it was smooth going!  
  
I logged intothe company's web site using the codes of the employees. It was quite well set up. Each of the accounts had a snipet of a virus included in it. Nothing that would be noticable alone, but when put together they created a mass program that would slowly move small chunks of money from the beusiness to a off seas account. With the equipment I had collected I managed to get into the rgram itself, and tracked it back to the account. I must say I have never seen so manny zeros in my life! On TV they had said that only 50 mill was stolen, but this....this was more then double! As I drooled at the digits a wicked idea entered my mind. I could take the extra money and put it in my own account, then reveal the embezzlers, and "graciously" decline the 1 mill, and get mucho cudos! I quickly went to work on setting up my own off seas account and transfered a great deal of the extra money. After I was finsihed. I wrote a lengthy E-mail explaining how I had single handedly apprehended theses theives! heh.  
  
It took only minutes for my father to reply. I hadn't spoken to him in years...it felt odd reading his letter. Most likely he had a secretary write it, but that didn't give much confort... A small unexpeced detail rose at the end of the letter. It asked who I was. I paniked for a moment. i couldn't tell him it was me! not my own father...My mind raced for something...a name...and alias....something to tell him! I spun around in my swivel chair and searched for something to help, and there came sweet, sweet redemption! On the floor was one lolely comic. It was a big smushed, and look like a two year old had drawn it, but on the cover I could clearly make out two letters DD, I smiled. It sounded apripoe! Something that a hacker would name themself...and I could always think of something for it to stand for later. So I swiveled back to my computer and put that in.  
  
Again, moments later. I recieved yet another letter of awesome gratitude. I smirked as I went through the entire thing.  
  
Later that night even more gratitude apeared at my door! Well, TV...  
  
"Earlier this evening the matter of th Lucid industies embezzlement was put to bed! An odd individual only know as 'DD' aprehened the villan responsible! Proving that not everything on the internet is bad!" The announced said, and chucled to himself.  
  
The joke might have been lame...but none the less it was my first appearance on TV! Or should I say DD's first appearance on TV?  
  
I managed to put my new found wealth to my advantage. With some well planned campains I managed to put my father out of buisness! I don't know why I wanted to ruin my father's company..I supose it was just something to do. but, it didn't take him any time at all to find a new job, and at Sato's compainy no less! Most likely Sato saw pity on him...and hired him because of his name...  
  
My expliots became quite popular! I managed to pull off quite a few interesting tricks, a few of which added to my original pot of unhonest money. It didn't take my long to decide I wanted my own company...somewhere where I could keep everything safe. I started it online, managed to get the paper, and later built a small HQ. Its just basiclly a pretty building that sits around in Egypt somewhere looking...pretty. The only reason I built it was so I could say my buisness wasn't an american one, so I wouldn't have to worry any about guidelines.  
  
One odly boring day I didn't have a thing to do. And for some reason or another the idea of that odd gme the kids play at school poped into my mind. I could get some cudos to my face if I brought something with me that was a secret, or unreleased, or something. So I decided to snoop aroun Industrial Illusions and see what I could find.  
  
My eyes widened as I found out the true origins of the game. It turns out that the games was..real! That long ago people could actually summon monsters! I looked into it to discover that the man who took credit for the game, Maximillion Pegasus, was also interesting in some very odd items...they were called the "Millenium Items" suposedly if they were all gathered together they could bring back the games, and brings chaos to the world. About then I rolled my eyes in disgust, this sounds like it was written by some Animé guy in Japan! I thought I could bare one more link of thins bunk, so I clicked on a page with images! At least there would be something to look at. My jaw dropped as I saw someone familiar in one of the photos. It was a kid from school. In the images he was displayed holding a small gold pyramid. Everytime I had seen him he had that thing with him. I looked over to the description of the image...it said that itwas the Millenium Puzzle. It was a lot to take in. I quickly printed all the related pages, and cut my connection. I looked at the screen blankly...maybie this wasn't bunk. Maybie something more then what is apparent is going on.  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
The game still freaked me out, but I just could'nt stop learning about it! The more I found out the more I wanted to know.   
  
One day I was busy reading over strategies for the game, when an unexpected noise came from the foyer. I exited my room and looked to see Sato aguing with the housekeeper. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Sato at all to make an spontaneous visit. It wasn't even like him to make a planned visit! Most time we would just meet each other at whatever we were doing....  
  
I looked on hurrendly and breathed deeply as I went down the stair and confronted the two. "What is going on here?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Fox this is really important! I have to talk with you alone!" Sato said with an un missable note of urgency.  
  
"I think not young man!" The house keeper started, but I waved him off before he could finish.  
  
"No, its okay." I said in a week voice, very frightened by Sato's action "Comon Sato, we can talk in my room..." I said, and led him upstairs to my room.  
  
Inside he sat me down on my bed "Fox...I-I don't know how to tell you this..." He said, unable to think of a way to break his news.  
  
I looked up at him worridly, "Oh, Sato! Is it Mokuba? Please tell me what wrong!!" I pleaded for him to just say it.  
  
He didn't return my look he couldn't even look at me. "No...Mokuba is fine its..."   
  
A rash of probabilities flodded into my head as Sato stood in silence. I wanted so badly for him to tell me what was wrong, but he looked so worried I couldn't bring myself to ask again.  
  
He took a quick look at me then turned back to the floor, "Fox..." he started "Remember when...when at the High School graduation when you passed out?" He managed to say.  
  
I felt a sudden urge to leave and couldn't help but standing up and turning my back to Sato, but I did manage to stay in the room. I should've told him, he deserved to know, "Yea...I know..." I said quietly, taking my own interest in the floor.  
  
Sato snaped to attention "You know your goind to die??" He asked.  
  
I could barley breathe. My eyes widdened and my jaw dropped on hearing those words. We stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Thoughts rushed through my head thats why it was so hard for my father to tell me. Why he didn't tell me sooner. Why he left,ad never came back. I mean why would anyone want to put real time and effort into something knowing that it will only die? A small tear fell from my eye.  
  
I cupped my mouth over with my hand and held tightly onto my wrist with my other hand, as I started to tremble. I closed my eyes tightly and they flooded with tears.  
  
Sato came from behind me and held me firmly to his chest, still facing away. "I'm so sorry..." He said, trying to bring any confort he could.  
  
I cleared my throught as well as I could and aasked "How long?" As if I really wanted to know.  
  
Sato held on tighter and took a deep breath "one year".  
  
I collapsed in his arms "Oh god..." I barley panted out  
  
Sato sat back on the bed still holding tight. He stayed with me untill hours later when I finally cried myself to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up alone in my room. I quickly got up. It didn't take me long to figure out what was going to do...with ,dear lord, the rest of my life. I quickly packed all the information I had on Deul Monsters, The shadow games, and an extra set of clothing and left for egypt without another word. If these Millenium Items really could bring Chaos to the world, then I might as well go off with a bang!!  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 


	2. Jovan's Story

E3 Jovan's Story E3  
  
One of my little sisters pulled on one of the golden ropes around my neck, in a sucsessful effort to wake me up. I angrily rolled over ignoring her. Then out of the blue Shimi came and threw me over. I looked at him angrily "I was sleeping!!" I said angrily.  
  
"But your dear little sister needs your help!" Shimi said snickering. Most likely the tyce asked Shimi for help, but he refused so the kid came to me.  
  
I rolled over and looked at my sister, "What do you want?" I asked impatienely. She merely pointed to a cut on her forehead. I brushed away her hair then soaked a rag in a nearby jar of water, and cleaned it off. "There, now scat!" I said as I shook my head and went back to bed.  
  
My family was less then normal. I had a lot of little sisters's they were all born by my fathers seccond wife, also fondly reffered to as 'the useless hump of flesh' she couldn't even have a son, how very sad. Myself and Shimi were the oldest, and the only born of my father's first wife. My brother Shimi was older then me, but a lot less liked. A lot of people even joked that I would get the inheritence instead of him! It was very unlikely, but still a nice gesture. Shimi and I practically raised our other siblings, the step mom was a bust in all areas. But at least I did manage to get out of the babysitting once and a while, to go to my fathers classes. They were ment for the prince, and the prince alone, but we were good friends and he insisted I study with him. Another advantage of charisma.  
  
Later I felt another tug on one of my rings, "The rag is still in the water jug! Clean up yourself kid!" I said waving my arm in dismissence.  
  
I felt a pressure on my arm as someone grabbed it tightly.   
  
"Did that Camel kick you in the head again?" The prince joked as he squeezed my arm.  
  
"You bet!" I said hapily as I removed the soft gray locks from my forhead revealing a very large bruise. "Why else do you think I'm stuck in here?" I asked, then felt the effect of his squeezing sink in "Jeeze, Yami! Lay off! I happen to like that hand!" I said as I pulled it away with my other hand and rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Your so predictable! Comon! Lets go down to the market!" Yami said enthusiastically.  
  
I kracked my neck and got up "Sure, but if my father finds out, its your fault!" I said jokingly  
  
Yami laughed "Weak to the end!"  
  
I wraped my arm around his shoulder "What I lack in strength I make up double in charisma!" I said and laughed as we left for the market.  
  
As we neared the market I quickly hid my gold strings under my shirt, Yami was already in street clothes, and I was close enough to pass for a normal, loyal subject.  
  
We looked around the stalls, but there wasn't anything new since the last time we were here. There must not have been any travelers comming through, or else there would have been at least one new thing.   
  
As we where looking throguh the items in search of something interesting a golden transport fit for royalty made its way past us on its was to the palace. On seeing it Yami quickly grabbed my by the arm and hid both of us behind one of the stalls as it passed.  
  
"I can't believe this! I completely forgot they were comming today!!!" Yami said as his heart pounded so hard I could practically feel it.  
  
I looked at him puzzled, and was about to ask him who was comming, but he grabbed me again before I could say anything and he took off for my house as fast as could with me trailing behind.  
  
We baerly made it in time, and quickly changed and managed to sneak inside the palace before whoever it was arrived. I eagerly waited as the doors opened and we were greeted by a small group, and by the look of them - a very important group of people. As they entered in, I noticed one in paricular. My jaw must have fallen to the floor as I starred at her radiant beuty. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, it felt like love at first sight.  
  
She must have seen my starring, because she came over to where we were. She looked at me inquisitively "I'm Rebecca, who might you be?"  
  
'Rebecca...what a beutifull name for such a beutiful girl' I thought as I continued to stare, then realized she had asked me a question "Oh, uh me? Why I'm...I'm...um...I know this, don't tell me...I'm..." I carried on trying desperatly to remember my own name.  
  
Seeing my predicament Yami took mercy on me and stepped in "Rebecca, This is my friend Jovan!" Yami told her.  
  
"Well then 'Jovan' I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said as she walked away from us.  
  
"Yea..guess so..." I said, and waved weakly as she left the room.  
  
Yami tapped his foot impatietly, "Oh, thank you sooo much, Yami! Everything just went...blank! Sorry 'bout that..." I said as a deep red tinti shone on my face.  
  
Yami looked me straight in the eye, "You know, Jovan. Shes my sister." He said in a stern and serious voice.  
  
I nearly chocked "Um, uh. Woah! I'm sorry! Uh...don't kill me!" I blurted out in my surprize.  
  
Yami shoved my aside, playfully, and started laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He said as he contined on laughing.  
  
"So...shes not your sister?" I asked, hopefull.  
  
"No, but I really don't mind! I know if things got ugly, you would be the one walking away brusied not her!" He said and broke out into another fit of laughter.  
  
My face dullled, "Yep, your REALLY funny, Yami!" I said sarcastically.  
  
Yami smiled as he swiped a tear from his eye "Hey, you have to admit, it was pretty funny! Especially when you forgot your name!" Yami said, still smiling.  
  
I flopped my head back in disgust, "I guess I'm never living this one down!" I said.  
  
Yami snickered "I should probably attend to the geusts! I'll see you later!" Yami said as he left me for the same room Rebecca and the others had exited to.  
  
'Jovan and Rebecca Muran...I like the sound of that.." I smiled at the thought, then turned around to see a very unhappy father. I quickly remembered I was supposed to be at home in bed. "Um hi! I have a perfect explanation!" I said trying to stall so I could have time to think of one.  
  
He looked at me, not at all amuzed. "You are supposed to be at home! I don't care if you have the best explaination ever made! You return to bed, now! We'll have a little chat when I got home!" he said angrily.  
  
"Yes father..." I said as I slunk down my head, then quickly ran home.  
  
I changed out of my robe and ploped down on my bead. Now that I was alone, and everything was silent I could feel the stricking pain of the sore on my forehead. I lifted my hand to my head to try and coax the pain. It took a lot of effort, but I did finally get some sleep.  
  
The next morning I got up of my own will to see one of my sisters standing over me. I blinked as she smiled inocently "You need something?" I asked.  
  
She quickly revealed a doll wiht its hand hanging on by a thread in one arm, and in the other a theaded needle. I rolled my eyes, and quickly repaired the doll. She squeeled hapily and ran to play.  
  
I got up and yawned as I went twards the window to see where the sun was. I soon discovered it was already high noon. I moaned as I leaned on the window sill, does my father expect me to stay indoors another day?  
  
I looked onto the street and begain sulking. I spent the rest of the day watching the monotony of everyday life. But by the time my father got home, I was well asleep. I woke up as he rubbed his hand over my head.  
  
"Wake up, Jovan." I heard him say softly.  
  
I took a deep loathesome breathe and turned around to face him. "Fa-" I started, but he singled for me to hush.  
  
"What am I ging to do with you? You never do anything I tell you too! What would happen if the circumstances were serious? You know I only want whats best for you, so why don't you ever listen to me?" He asked, truely concerned.  
  
I quickly looked the floor feeling ashamed. It really meant a great deal to him that I left, and for what? To look at some things I had seen before, and meet the visitors one day sooner? I felt horrible, "I-I'm sorry..." I said   
  
To my surprize he brushed away my hair to look at the injury on my brow. I flinched as he brushed his hand over it. "Looks like it will scar, serves you right I suppose..." He said rather bluntly, then moved his hand away from my face. "I also suppose you'll want to come to my lesson tomarrow?" He asked.  
  
I quickly looked up at him, "Well, uh, yes?" I said trying a weak smile to help it go over smoother.  
  
He chuckeled and rubbed my hair again "What am I ever going to do with you?" He said hapily, shaking his head "Do me one favor would you?"  
  
"Yea anything!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't sleep on the window sill anymore!" He said as he left the room.  
  
I blushed slightly at that, but things did seem better now. 'I'll just have to try harder next time!' I thought as I went back to my bed.  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
Since then things are basicaly back to their normal dull selves. Yami's sister, Rebecca, was going to stay in the kingdom! Giving my a change to get to know her. And today I was going to do just that. With a little help from Yami I set up the perfect setting. We were all going to the harvest festible sh was even going to bring a friend. I planned on when we got there I would try to sneak in a conversation with her, maybie set up a more lonely outing - with just the two of us.  
  
The evening started off without a hitch, she didn't suspect a thing! During the middle of the ceremony I found the perfect time to make my move. It was one of the more quieter parts, and the mood was set perfectly with the dancing flame of the large bon fire. I sat up close to her and wraped my arm around her.  
  
"Why hello there!" She said jockingly.  
  
I smiled at her "What do you think of the ceremony so far?" I asked.  
  
"Its nice, but you've seen one harvest festival, you've sen them all!" She said somewhat unimpressed.  
  
I saw my chance and went for it "Well, then. What do you say to you and me leaving early, and...go make our own fun?" I asked with all the charm I could muster.  
  
"oooh, what do you have in mind?" she asked, playefully.  
  
Then when I was about to come up with something sickingly romantic, Shimi came up behind me and touched my on the shoulder - scaring me half to death. "Shimi?!?! Whats wrong with you??" I protested.  
  
"One of our sisters was playing outside the kingdom, and fell down a well! No one else can fit - you have to come with me!" Shimi said genuinly concered.  
  
Most of the men in the kingdom had a larger build then I, and I knew Shimi would never lie to me. I turned to Rebecca "Maybie we can do something another time, but I really ave to go!" I said, and she seemed surprised. But I couldn't abandon my sister, so I went with Shimi out to where the well was.  
  
A few other people were gathered around it, and the hole did seems pretty small. As I neared it, it looked like I might be able to just fit. As I started to go down, Shimi handed me a dagger. It was intriquetly carved and apeared very old.  
  
"Just in case, we have no idea what could be down there! I'll throw you down a torch once you enter!" He said.  
  
I nodded, and squized my way through, and droped to the floor, "Okay, you drop the torch now!" I yelled up, and moments later Shimi did just that.  
  
When I held up the torch I could see that it didn't look much like a well at all. The room was pretty large, and square. It seemed very odd, but there was no time to think about that - my sister was down here somewhere. I held the torch up as high as I could and followed one of the walls. A trick my father had taught me, if I would follow that one wall dilligently I could always follow it back to the entrance if I got lost.  
  
I kept on following the wall untill I thought I heard something, I moved the toch around to get more light, and saw something shine in the darkness. An unescapable horror gripped my very soul, as I saw two glints of light emerge from the darkness. I was frozen in fear as I heard an unearthy growl emerge from it, then four more glints of light apeared under the others I could just make them out in the poorly lit room - they were fangs.  
  
"Jovan!! Please help me! The kitty wants to eat me!!" My sister yelled out from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
My eyes twitched at her words 'kitty?' I thought as the best roared, disterbed by her screams. I summmoned up as much courage and confidence as I could and yelled back "Don't worry! Just stay out of its way, and everything will be allright!!"  
  
I threw the torch at the beast, blinding it for a moment. While it was perocupied I gripped the dagger so hard that the jagged edge of the handle ripped through my own skin and I thrust it with all the strength I had at the beasts head. A small eye-shaped jewel on the handle growed as I did so, but what came next I could've never expected.  
  
The dagger went strait through the head on the lion, not leaving a scratch! I looked into the lions eyes unable to move, and barley able to breathe. I was so close that I could fell its breath as it growled, and much to my surprise it started to whimper and ran off! I fell to my knees in shock. I breathed heavily as I felt my heart pound so hard it ached.  
  
After a few moments my sister came out of hiding gasping "That was amazing! It was all ROOOAR, and you were all like take that!! and then it was all whimper whimper!"  
  
I laughed still a little weezy from the scare. She appenrently had no idea just how much danger she was in. I picked up the torch, and led her back to the opening by folowing the wall.  
  
When we made it back to hole I yelled up "Hey! I found her!! Could you help us out of here!?!"  
  
Shimi looked down, and grimaced. One of the older men there lent a hand and I threw the torch down, and helped my sister up to him, then took his hand myself.  
  
At the top I discovered a few more people had come including my father, and he approached me. He put his hand on my shoulder "That was a very stupid thing you did! Brave, but horribly stupid!! You should have wait-" he began, but for some reason stopped.  
  
"Father?? Is something wrong??" I asked, it wasn't like him to stop mid-sentence. Then I noticed he was starring at something. I looked down to see the dagger dripped in my blood. I quickly droped it onto the ground, shocked by its appearance. I quickly looked at my palm. I couldn't believe how deep the cuts were! In the cave I had barley noticed, but now I started to really feel it!  
  
My father picked up the dagger, while my brother snickered and grabbed my ingured hand. Before I realized what he had done he slapped down a sopping rag down on my hand and drug it through one of the cuts. I yelped as an unbearable shock of pain ran through my body. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. It wasn't until he swiped that infernal clothe through every one of my cuts that he let go and shoved my to the ground. I coldled my hand and grit my teeth as I waited for the unbareable pain to pass.  
  
"Wouldn't want it to get infected! Its is an old rusty dagger you know!" He snickered and walked away. He seemed almost happy that he had caused me so much pain. I don't know why he would be, though, I know he can be quite competitive, but I had never done any thing to him to warrant THAT!  
  
My father only watched in disgust at what Shimi did, but he seemed a lot more interested in the dagger then my injuries from it.  
  
I looked at him, "What so important about that dagger? I could have gotten infected and DIED you know!" I said, angry at his lack of care for my well being.  
  
He gave me an anoyed look and shook his head "THIS dagger couldn't kill a fly!" he said, and threw my a rag of his own.  
  
This one was thankfully dry. I wraped it around my hand firmly. I could still feel the sting from whatever Shimi put on it, but now it had died down. I looked over to my father and the dagger, which he had cleaned off. "What do you mean it couldn't kill a fly? It sure made short work of my hand!" I said.  
  
"Come, I'll show you at home." He said  
  
I felt so confused by all of this, what could this wierd dagger be? It didn't look like anything special to me. And why on earth was Shimi so mad at me? Was it because of the dagger? Manny questions flooded through my mind as I reluctantly followed my father home.  
  
At home he set the dagger down on he table, and instructed me to sit oposite him. He looked me strait in the eye, and started "This morning Shimi confronted me, somehow he had found out that I had the Millenium Dagger here. He was so sure he was worthy of its power, but when I let try to use it, he failed. Shimi was so angry that he ran off with the dagger. Then after your sister fell in the well..." He said.  
  
At that I shook my head.  
  
He looked shocked, "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It wasn't a well.." I said quietly.  
  
"What was it?" My father asked, now concered at my tone.  
  
"A lions den."  
  
"What??? What gave you that idea???"  
  
I looked him strait in the eye. I felt scared to tell him, I didn't know eactly what happened there, and I had no clue how to go about explaining it. I took a deep breath, "The lion."  
  
He jumped back, clearly worried over what I just said. "How did you get out?"  
  
I knew he would ask that. I looked down at the dagger and tried to colect my thoughts in the least crazy manner. I looked back up to him "It was preocupied for a moment, and I tightly grabbed onto the dagger, and I...I thrust it at the lion....and..." I started and then stopped. I looked back down at the dagger unable to finish the story.  
  
"And it went right through the lion." My father finished for me.  
  
My eyes widdened and I quickly looked up at him, "H-how?!?!" I asked.  
  
My father smiled and put his hand on my shoulder "Don't be scared. This is a great gift! Only a few people have ever been able to controll the power of the Millenium Dagger! It has the power to change a very soul!" He seemed very happy and enthusiastic over my 'gift'.  
  
I stood up in shock and took a step away. My breathing became stressed, and I began to tremble uncontrollably as looked at my father like a frigtened rabbit. I just wanted to run, run as fast and far as I could away from that THING!! But it felt like my feet were glued down to the floor. I couldn't move a musle.  
  
"Jovan..." My father said in a compashinate, worried voice. But as soon as he stood up I bolted for the roof. I locked the door tight behind me.  
  
I heard my father pounding on the door after me as I sat down near the ledge "Jovan! Open this door!" I heard him yell as he pounded. I don't think I could've opened the door even if I wanted to. I was trembling so much now. It was all I could do to sit there trying to breathe.  
  
After a while my father stopped pounding on the door. I held tightly to my legs, and burried my head into them. So manny thoughts came swelling up I didn't know what to think.  
  
I could still see the Harvest festival, and I could just hear it on the breeze. I wished I was still there that none of this had happened. I wished even harder as the wind began to grow cold, and sent a chill down my spine. It grew colder and colder as the night went on, and my robe wasn't exactly made for cold weather. I tried to keep warm, but I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut after I felt my legs go painfully numb.  
  
After a few more moments I heard the door rattle, then I heard it fall open. My father must have shimmied the lock. I felt what I think was his hand on my arm, I could'nt feel much through the numbness.  
  
"Your freezing cold! Please come inside, Jovan!" He pleaded with me.  
  
"I-I c-can't feeel m-my leegss" I barley got out through the cold.  
  
"Oh, my! Lets get you inside right now!" He said as he quickly picked me up and took me inside, and put me in front of the fire.  
  
He got out a warm blancket and wraped me up in it. I looked up at him "I'm sor-" I started, but he motioned for me to hush, and he sat down next to me "Its my fault too" he wispered as he rubed my arm, trying to make it warmer.  
  
I closed my eyes as I began to feel the blissfull heat start to touch my frozen skin. My father smilled, "Sleep now, everything will be allright.." he said. I leaned up against him, and did just that.  
  
I woke up as the sunlight was reflected at my eyes. I moved my head away from the light and slowly clenched my fist, as the effects of the cold were not completely gone. I pushed myself up as my joints fought against it. I sat upright and looked around to see that it looked pretty deserted. I tried to get to my feet untill I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Stop! Daddy said you should be sleeping now!" She said as she entered the room.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief "When exactly did Daddy tell you this?"   
  
"Right after the doctor came, silly!" She replied.  
  
"The doctor...?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, right, you were sleeping! Daddy got the doctor after you didn't wake up, and the Doctor told Daddy that you should'nt be moved for a week! nuh uh!" She said and emphatically shacked her head.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at her overzeolous acting skills "And when exactly did the doctor tell 'daddy' this?" I asked.  
  
"six days ago." she said calmly.  
  
"Six days?!?!" I asked in disbelief. It felt like I had just fallen asleep a few moments ago.  
  
"Yep!" She said as she enthusiastically nodded "Oh, and Daddy also told me to tell you, that you should'nt sleep on widowsills! Whatever that means..." She said, barley interested.  
  
I instantly remebered the first time something like this happened. I reached for my forehead. and for where that camel had left a scar. I closed my eyes, knowing full well that this was one of those 'serious' circumstances. I laid back down and looked up.  
  
My sister walked over twards me "Your going to sleep now?" she asked. I nodded. "So I can go now?" she asked. I nodded, again. "Yay, now I can go play! Sleep well Jovan!!" she said as she left me alone in the room.  
  
I smiled as she left. I looked around the room, it felt odd to sleep in here. But I suppose doctor's orders can be a force to be recconed with... At least there was only one day left. I think I could handle one day. I clossed my eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
I felt a subtle pulling sensation from one of my golden strings. I pushed myself up and turned around to see my father, "You too?" I asked.  
  
He laughed, then smiled weakly "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
My joints still felt a little weak, "The important part is that I am feeling, right?" I asked.  
  
He laughed and ruffled my hair "Well, its been a week, you are free to go!"  
  
I smiled and quicly got ot my feet, but a few seconds after I lost my balance. Luckily my father caught me.  
  
"Looks like you stood up to fast!" He said, then helped me up. He looked me in the eyes, "I don't want to force this upon you, but it is very important, you know that right?" He said trying to help me understand.  
  
I looked back at him worriedly "I know...its just so much...I mean...why does it have to be me?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me compashinatly, "I know it must be a big strain on you. But this is what destiny has chosen! I just wish I could help you understand..."   
  
I wanted him to understand me too, "I just...it frightens me. What it did to the lion! It can change a soul. I just....I don't want to make some kind of mistake and do something horribly wrong."  
  
"Don't worry! You won't make a mistake! Thats not like you!" He started, then saw the expression on my face "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. Just please keep it with you. I know its meant for you" He finished, deciding on something of a comprimise.  
  
I thought hard about it. I knew I didn't want to use it, but if it would make him happy...I guess there was no harm in just having it. I took a deep breath "Sure" I said hoping I had made the right desicion.  
  
He smiled, "Thank you"  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
I loathed having it with me, but Yami said it looked great. At least my father didn't bug me about it. I suppose it wasn't so horrible having it around...Once I shinned it, it wasn't so bad looking. Other things were turning for the better too. Rebecca and I got really close. I even propsed, and she exepted! Well, who could'nt with these charms? Shimi only got worse, though. A few months ago he left, said he had some important things to do...but last week I recieved a message from him telling me to meet him today, maybie things will start to look up with him too...  
  
I was just preparing to leave as Rebecca came up behind me.  
  
"Hey stranger!" She said waving.  
  
"Hey! Are you here to send me off?" I asked.  
  
"Hardly, I'm here to come with you!" she replied.  
  
"Its a long journey you know!" I said, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"If you can make it, then so can two year olds." She teased.  
  
"ouch!" I commented.  
  
She smiled at me and then started off. I smiled to, and walked after her. It didn't take us too long to reach the spot where Shimi said he would meet us. It wasn't that far from the kingdom, you could still see it over the horizon, but it was far from earshot. A nice quiet place.  
  
It took a seat on a nearby boulder. There was no sign of Shimi. "I guess we beat him here...what to sit down?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, then took a seat next to me "sure"  
  
It was only a few minutes after Shimi arrived. I smiled and ran up to him. "Hey, Shimi! It has been too long!" I said hapily as we approached each other.  
  
"Indeed it has, little brother." He said in a different voice then I remember. It was so dark and full of pain.  
  
I looked into his eyes, "Shimi?!? Are you okay??" I asked worried.  
  
He took another step forward and sent a shiver down my spine. He seemed a lot taller, and now that we were standing so close I could the anger in his eyes. The pure bloodlust showed like a full moon on a starless night. He leaned down and smiled. It was menacing and full of evil. I was paralysed in fear as he starred so deeply into my eyes.  
  
He grabbed me by the arm "I'm fine, but you won't be soon."  
  
He held me so tightly blood came running from where his fingernails dug into my flesh. "What wrong, Shimi?!?! Your really scaring me!" I yelled in fear.  
  
His smile widdened, "good." He said, he was taking so much pleasure from this. I could hardly believe he was my brother. "Ahhh, Rebecca!" He said looking behind me.  
  
My eyes widdened as I turned to see her still sitting on the rock, "Rebecca! Get out of here, Save yourself!!" I yelled out to her.  
  
"Jovan, nobler words have never been said! But you speak in vain! For I'm not the one in trouble here!" She said snickering as she walked up to Shimi, and kissed him.  
  
It felt as if someone had stuck a searing hot pocker through my heart. I tried desperatly to stop it, but Shimi held me back. "H-how could you you??" I asked.  
  
Her smile made me wish to just die. She walked up to me "You see, You may have Charisma, friends, and all those cute little 'values' on your side, but a girl like me needs power! REAL power!!" She said then laughed. She took a step closed to me "Well, its not like you were a total waste! We did have some good times, your just....not my type!" She said smiling, and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away with my free hand. Then she slapped me "You little runt! How dare you!!"   
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Just finish this off Shimi! I don't want to see his stupid scared little eyes again!!" She said angrily.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, I gave everything to her, and she couldn't even say my name. Shimi gave me hardly any time to think of it as she dug his nails farther into my arm, I screamed in pain as he picked my up, by his nails alone.  
  
"Yell all you want, little brother, no one can hear you here!" He said then laughed as he threw me aside like a rag-doll.  
  
I slowly got to my feet, but no sooner had I done that, the world around seemed to melt away as a thick fog enveloped the three of us. I looked to Shimi to see he now had a ring around his neck. "Don't look so shocked, dear brother! Did you really think yours was the only magic available? There are far more powerfull. and evil magics just waiting to be possesed!!" He hissed.  
  
I looked around to see if there was any chance of escape, any way to leave this place, but there was nothing I could see.  
  
Rebecca smiled "Theres no escape from here! Shimi has this all planned!" She said smiling, then gave Shimi a long passionate kiss.  
  
I had to look away as the anger swelled up in me. I clenched my fist as I felt tears form. I felt so much anger, hatred. I couldn't believe this. My own brother trying to kill me with the help with my love? I remembered my Dagger. I wished so hard I would never have to see their smiles again. I took it from my belt and held it as tightly as I could in my hand. I felt the same cuts runnthrough my flesh, even though I had smoothed out the handle. The cuts felt somehow different then before, more powerful...more evil... I ran twards them, while they still engoyed their embrace. I swiped the dagger strait through the both of them. I felt a much larger drain then before, I fell to the ground along with Rebecca. But Shimi was still standing. He caused the black fog around us to fade away.  
  
He looked down at Rebecca and smiled at her as she sat on here knees catching her breath.  
  
Then he came over me, he picked me up by the five ring around my neck, and smiled. "Now were even" He wispered in my ear.  
  
My eyes widdened as he dropped me back to the ground. He laughed as he left us both on the ground. I looked on as Rebecca continued to catch her breath. I had no idea what I had done. What the results would be. All I knew was the power that was taken from me.  
  
"Shimi?!?!" she cried out after him, but she recieved no answer. She got up and rubbed her head. Then she looked down at me. She starred for a few minutes without saying a word. I just looked up at her as a few tears fell. "What did you do?!?!" She screamed.  
  
I looked up at her "I don't know..." I said in fear of what I had put her through.  
  
As she looked at me with so much hate, I slowly realized what I had done. The smile was gone, just as I wished. But so much more then just that smile, every smile she would ever have. I stole her joy. I started to tremble "no..." I said weakly as I started at her. What she had done, and what I had done. I had no measure on which to place these two. the pain she caused me...and the pain I had caused her. If only I could take it back.  
  
She slapped me once more across the face, as she must have realized what happened as well, and she went off running.  
  
An hour or so I got up, and made my way back.  
  
I entered into my own home at made my way to table where I folded my hands on its top, and leaned my head upon them. My father entered the room.  
  
"How did it go with Shimi?" He asked.  
  
I didn't say a thing. After a few moments, I dropped the knife. I klancked a few times on the table before it stopped moving. My father saw the blood and gasped.  
  
"What happened?!?!" He asked worridly. He held my hands in his.  
  
I told him the whole story. He brushed away my tears, "You get some sleep now. I'll see if I can find a way to reverse it."  
  
I nodded, I couldn't deny that I needed rest. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I still wanted to help out some how. "Can't I help?" I asked.  
  
He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes "Theres nothing more you can do. You did the right thing by telling me." He said and smiled. I weakly smiled back "Now off to bed with you!" He ordered.  
  
I wearily made my way to my room and fell onto my bed, instantly asleep.  
  
The morning came with a nock at the door. I was surprised to see Yami. "Uhh, hi!" I said.  
  
He came at me and pinned me against the wall. I was still weak from the day before, not that I was a match for him normally. "What did you do to my sister!!" He exclaimed.  
  
I looked into his eyes. I had never seen him so angry, I didn't even know he could get angry "I'm sorry, but it'll be okay! My dad said he knew a way to reverse it."  
  
He peered deeply into my eyes "Thats all well and good, but it gives you no right to do it in the first place!" He said angryly.  
  
"You don't understand! There was-" I was about to tell him why, when we both heard a loud crash come from the castle.  
  
Yami let go and rushed outside, and I wasn't far behind. As we both neared the palace we could see it lit up in flames. I ran past Yami and into the palace itself. I ran as fast as I could to where my father would be, but I was far to late. The fire was raging out of controll, the fire was so fierce I couldn't get anywhere near. I fell to the ground right in front of the fire. I couldn't save him. There wasn't anything I could do.  
  
To my surprise I was pulled away, I turned to see one of the palace guards holding on to my arm.  
  
"Master Jovan, you must leave now!" He demanded.  
  
"No, I won't leave without my father!" I screamed. I tried to go back, but he grabbed me and dragged me out of the palace.  
  
Outside he quickly tied my arm to the palace gate, so I couldn't go back into the palace. But he went back in himself to see if he could save any one else. I tried to break free of his binds, but they were to tight. I wanted to go back and try something, anything to save my father, but I couldn't. I starred at the entrance to the palace longingly, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yami. He was being confronted by two other people. I didn't recognize them. He took a step away from them, and revealed a small golden pyramid, which he preceded to throw upon the ground. As it shattered, it emitted a bright light. Then he disapeared. The same thing happened to the other men. Then I looked to my dagger. The red jewel was shining brightly and.  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
E3 Jovan's Story E3  
  
One of my little sisters pulled on one of the golden ropes around my neck, in a sucsessful effort to wake me up. I angrily rolled over ignoring her. Then out of the blue Shimi came and threw me over. I looked at him angrily "I was sleeping!!" I said angrily.  
  
"But your dear little sister needs your help!" Shimi said snickering. Most likely the tyce asked Shimi for help, but he refused so the kid came to me.  
  
I rolled over and looked at my sister, "What do you want?" I asked impatienely. She merely pointed to a cut on her forehead. I brushed away her hair then soaked a rag in a nearby jar of water, and cleaned it off. "There, now scat!" I said as I shook my head and went back to bed.  
  
My family was less then normal. I had a lot of little sisters's they were all born by my fathers seccond wife, also fondly reffered to as 'the useless hump of flesh' she couldn't even have a son, how very sad. Myself and Shimi were the oldest, and the only born of my father's first wife. My brother Shimi was older then me, but a lot less liked. A lot of people even joked that I would get the inheritence instead of him! It was very unlikely, but still a nice gesture. Shimi and I practically raised our other siblings, the step mom was a bust in all areas. But at least I did manage to get out of the babysitting once and a while, to go to my fathers classes. They were ment for the prince, and the prince alone, but we were good friends and he insisted I study with him. Another advantage of charisma.  
  
Later I felt another tug on one of my rings, "The rag is still in the water jug! Clean up yourself kid!" I said waving my arm in dismissence.  
  
I felt a pressure on my arm as someone grabbed it tightly.   
  
"Did that Camel kick you in the head again?" The prince joked as he squeezed my arm.  
  
"You bet!" I said hapily as I removed the soft gray locks from my forhead revealing a very large bruise. "Why else do you think I'm stuck in here?" I asked, then felt the effect of his squeezing sink in "Jeeze, Yami! Lay off! I happen to like that hand!" I said as I pulled it away with my other hand and rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Your so predictable! Comon! Lets go down to the market!" Yami said enthusiastically.  
  
I kracked my neck and got up "Sure, but if my father finds out, its your fault!" I said jokingly  
  
Yami laughed "Weak to the end!"  
  
I wraped my arm around his shoulder "What I lack in strength I make up double in charisma!" I said and laughed as we left for the market.  
  
As we neared the market I quickly hid my gold strings under my shirt, Yami was already in street clothes, and I was close enough to pass for a normal, loyal subject.  
  
We looked around the stalls, but there wasn't anything new since the last time we were here. There must not have been any travelers comming through, or else there would have been at least one new thing.   
  
As we where looking throguh the items in search of something interesting a golden transport fit for royalty made its way past us on its was to the palace. On seeing it Yami quickly grabbed my by the arm and hid both of us behind one of the stalls as it passed.  
  
"I can't believe this! I completely forgot they were comming today!!!" Yami said as his heart pounded so hard I could practically feel it.  
  
I looked at him puzzled, and was about to ask him who was comming, but he grabbed me again before I could say anything and he took off for my house as fast as could with me trailing behind.  
  
We baerly made it in time, and quickly changed and managed to sneak inside the palace before whoever it was arrived. I eagerly waited as the doors opened and we were greeted by a small group, and by the look of them - a very important group of people. As they entered in, I noticed one in paricular. My jaw must have fallen to the floor as I starred at her radiant beuty. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, it felt like love at first sight.  
  
She must have seen my starring, because she came over to where we were. She looked at me inquisitively "I'm Rebecca, who might you be?"  
  
'Rebecca...what a beutifull name for such a beutiful girl' I thought as I continued to stare, then realized she had asked me a question "Oh, uh me? Why I'm...I'm...um...I know this, don't tell me...I'm..." I carried on trying desperatly to remember my own name.  
  
Seeing my predicament Yami took mercy on me and stepped in "Rebecca, This is my friend Jovan!" Yami told her.  
  
"Well then 'Jovan' I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said as she walked away from us.  
  
"Yea..guess so..." I said, and waved weakly as she left the room.  
  
Yami tapped his foot impatietly, "Oh, thank you sooo much, Yami! Everything just went...blank! Sorry 'bout that..." I said as a deep red tinti shone on my face.  
  
Yami looked me straight in the eye, "You know, Jovan. Shes my sister." He said in a stern and serious voice.  
  
I nearly chocked "Um, uh. Woah! I'm sorry! Uh...don't kill me!" I blurted out in my surprize.  
  
Yami shoved my aside, playfully, and started laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He said as he contined on laughing.  
  
"So...shes not your sister?" I asked, hopefull.  
  
"No, but I really don't mind! I know if things got ugly, you would be the one walking away brusied not her!" He said and broke out into another fit of laughter.  
  
My face dullled, "Yep, your REALLY funny, Yami!" I said sarcastically.  
  
Yami smiled as he swiped a tear from his eye "Hey, you have to admit, it was pretty funny! Especially when you forgot your name!" Yami said, still smiling.  
  
I flopped my head back in disgust, "I guess I'm never living this one down!" I said.  
  
Yami snickered "I should probably attend to the geusts! I'll see you later!" Yami said as he left me for the same room Rebecca and the others had exited to.  
  
'Jovan and Rebecca Muran...I like the sound of that.." I smiled at the thought, then turned around to see a very unhappy father. I quickly remembered I was supposed to be at home in bed. "Um hi! I have a perfect explanation!" I said trying to stall so I could have time to think of one.  
  
He looked at me, not at all amuzed. "You are supposed to be at home! I don't care if you have the best explaination ever made! You return to bed, now! We'll have a little chat when I got home!" he said angrily.  
  
"Yes father..." I said as I slunk down my head, then quickly ran home.  
  
I changed out of my robe and ploped down on my bead. Now that I was alone, and everything was silent I could feel the stricking pain of the sore on my forehead. I lifted my hand to my head to try and coax the pain. It took a lot of effort, but I did finally get some sleep.  
  
The next morning I got up of my own will to see one of my sisters standing over me. I blinked as she smiled inocently "You need something?" I asked.  
  
She quickly revealed a doll wiht its hand hanging on by a thread in one arm, and in the other a theaded needle. I rolled my eyes, and quickly repaired the doll. She squeeled hapily and ran to play.  
  
I got up and yawned as I went twards the window to see where the sun was. I soon discovered it was already high noon. I moaned as I leaned on the window sill, does my father expect me to stay indoors another day?  
  
I looked onto the street and begain sulking. I spent the rest of the day watching the monotony of everyday life. But by the time my father got home, I was well asleep. I woke up as he rubbed his hand over my head.  
  
"Wake up, Jovan." I heard him say softly.  
  
I took a deep loathesome breathe and turned around to face him. "Fa-" I started, but he singled for me to hush.  
  
"What am I ging to do with you? You never do anything I tell you too! What would happen if the circumstances were serious? You know I only want whats best for you, so why don't you ever listen to me?" He asked, truely concerned.  
  
I quickly looked the floor feeling ashamed. It really meant a great deal to him that I left, and for what? To look at some things I had seen before, and meet the visitors one day sooner? I felt horrible, "I-I'm sorry..." I said   
  
To my surprize he brushed away my hair to look at the injury on my brow. I flinched as he brushed his hand over it. "Looks like it will scar, serves you right I suppose..." He said rather bluntly, then moved his hand away from my face. "I also suppose you'll want to come to my lesson tomarrow?" He asked.  
  
I quickly looked up at him, "Well, uh, yes?" I said trying a weak smile to help it go over smoother.  
  
He chuckeled and rubbed my hair again "What am I ever going to do with you?" He said hapily, shaking his head "Do me one favor would you?"  
  
"Yea anything!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't sleep on the window sill anymore!" He said as he left the room.  
  
I blushed slightly at that, but things did seem better now. 'I'll just have to try harder next time!' I thought as I went back to my bed.  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
Since then things are basicaly back to their normal dull selves. Yami's sister, Rebecca, was going to stay in the kingdom! Giving my a change to get to know her. And today I was going to do just that. With a little help from Yami I set up the perfect setting. We were all going to the harvest festible sh was even going to bring a friend. I planned on when we got there I would try to sneak in a conversation with her, maybie set up a more lonely outing - with just the two of us.  
  
The evening started off without a hitch, she didn't suspect a thing! During the middle of the ceremony I found the perfect time to make my move. It was one of the more quieter parts, and the mood was set perfectly with the dancing flame of the large bon fire. I sat up close to her and wraped my arm around her.  
  
"Why hello there!" She said jockingly.  
  
I smiled at her "What do you think of the ceremony so far?" I asked.  
  
"Its nice, but you've seen one harvest festival, you've sen them all!" She said somewhat unimpressed.  
  
I saw my chance and went for it "Well, then. What do you say to you and me leaving early, and...go make our own fun?" I asked with all the charm I could muster.  
  
"oooh, what do you have in mind?" she asked, playefully.  
  
Then when I was about to come up with something sickingly romantic, Shimi came up behind me and touched my on the shoulder - scaring me half to death. "Shimi?!?! Whats wrong with you??" I protested.  
  
"One of our sisters was playing outside the kingdom, and fell down a well! No one else can fit - you have to come with me!" Shimi said genuinly concered.  
  
Most of the men in the kingdom had a larger build then I, and I knew Shimi would never lie to me. I turned to Rebecca "Maybie we can do something another time, but I really ave to go!" I said, and she seemed surprised. But I couldn't abandon my sister, so I went with Shimi out to where the well was.  
  
A few other people were gathered around it, and the hole did seems pretty small. As I neared it, it looked like I might be able to just fit. As I started to go down, Shimi handed me a dagger. It was intriquetly carved and apeared very old.  
  
"Just in case, we have no idea what could be down there! I'll throw you down a torch once you enter!" He said.  
  
I nodded, and squized my way through, and droped to the floor, "Okay, you drop the torch now!" I yelled up, and moments later Shimi did just that.  
  
When I held up the torch I could see that it didn't look much like a well at all. The room was pretty large, and square. It seemed very odd, but there was no time to think about that - my sister was down here somewhere. I held the torch up as high as I could and followed one of the walls. A trick my father had taught me, if I would follow that one wall dilligently I could always follow it back to the entrance if I got lost.  
  
I kept on following the wall untill I thought I heard something, I moved the toch around to get more light, and saw something shine in the darkness. An unescapable horror gripped my very soul, as I saw two glints of light emerge from the darkness. I was frozen in fear as I heard an unearthy growl emerge from it, then four more glints of light apeared under the others I could just make them out in the poorly lit room - they were fangs.  
  
"Jovan!! Please help me! The kitty wants to eat me!!" My sister yelled out from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
My eyes twitched at her words 'kitty?' I thought as the best roared, disterbed by her screams. I summmoned up as much courage and confidence as I could and yelled back "Don't worry! Just stay out of its way, and everything will be allright!!"  
  
I threw the torch at the beast, blinding it for a moment. While it was perocupied I gripped the dagger so hard that the jagged edge of the handle ripped through my own skin and I thrust it with all the strength I had at the beasts head. A small eye-shaped jewel on the handle growed as I did so, but what came next I could've never expected.  
  
The dagger went strait through the head on the lion, not leaving a scratch! I looked into the lions eyes unable to move, and barley able to breathe. I was so close that I could fell its breath as it growled, and much to my surprise it started to whimper and ran off! I fell to my knees in shock. I breathed heavily as I felt my heart pound so hard it ached.  
  
After a few moments my sister came out of hiding gasping "That was amazing! It was all ROOOAR, and you were all like take that!! and then it was all whimper whimper!"  
  
I laughed still a little weezy from the scare. She appenrently had no idea just how much danger she was in. I picked up the torch, and led her back to the opening by folowing the wall.  
  
When we made it back to hole I yelled up "Hey! I found her!! Could you help us out of here!?!"  
  
Shimi looked down, and grimaced. One of the older men there lent a hand and I threw the torch down, and helped my sister up to him, then took his hand myself.  
  
At the top I discovered a few more people had come including my father, and he approached me. He put his hand on my shoulder "That was a very stupid thing you did! Brave, but horribly stupid!! You should have wait-" he began, but for some reason stopped.  
  
"Father?? Is something wrong??" I asked, it wasn't like him to stop mid-sentence. Then I noticed he was starring at something. I looked down to see the dagger dripped in my blood. I quickly droped it onto the ground, shocked by its appearance. I quickly looked at my palm. I couldn't believe how deep the cuts were! In the cave I had barley noticed, but now I started to really feel it!  
  
My father picked up the dagger, while my brother snickered and grabbed my ingured hand. Before I realized what he had done he slapped down a sopping rag down on my hand and drug it through one of the cuts. I yelped as an unbearable shock of pain ran through my body. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. It wasn't until he swiped that infernal clothe through every one of my cuts that he let go and shoved my to the ground. I coldled my hand and grit my teeth as I waited for the unbareable pain to pass.  
  
"Wouldn't want it to get infected! Its is an old rusty dagger you know!" He snickered and walked away. He seemed almost happy that he had caused me so much pain. I don't know why he would be, though, I know he can be quite competitive, but I had never done any thing to him to warrant THAT!  
  
My father only watched in disgust at what Shimi did, but he seemed a lot more interested in the dagger then my injuries from it.  
  
I looked at him, "What so important about that dagger? I could have gotten infected and DIED you know!" I said, angry at his lack of care for my well being.  
  
He gave me an anoyed look and shook his head "THIS dagger couldn't kill a fly!" he said, and threw my a rag of his own.  
  
This one was thankfully dry. I wraped it around my hand firmly. I could still feel the sting from whatever Shimi put on it, but now it had died down. I looked over to my father and the dagger, which he had cleaned off. "What do you mean it couldn't kill a fly? It sure made short work of my hand!" I said.  
  
"Come, I'll show you at home." He said  
  
I felt so confused by all of this, what could this wierd dagger be? It didn't look like anything special to me. And why on earth was Shimi so mad at me? Was it because of the dagger? Manny questions flooded through my mind as I reluctantly followed my father home.  
  
At home he set the dagger down on he table, and instructed me to sit oposite him. He looked me strait in the eye, and started "This morning Shimi confronted me, somehow he had found out that I had the Millenium Dagger here. He was so sure he was worthy of its power, but when I let try to use it, he failed. Shimi was so angry that he ran off with the dagger. Then after your sister fell in the well..." He said.  
  
At that I shook my head.  
  
He looked shocked, "What? Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It wasn't a well.." I said quietly.  
  
"What was it?" My father asked, now concered at my tone.  
  
"A lions den."  
  
"What??? What gave you that idea???"  
  
I looked him strait in the eye. I felt scared to tell him, I didn't know eactly what happened there, and I had no clue how to go about explaining it. I took a deep breath, "The lion."  
  
He jumped back, clearly worried over what I just said. "How did you get out?"  
  
I knew he would ask that. I looked down at the dagger and tried to colect my thoughts in the least crazy manner. I looked back up to him "It was preocupied for a moment, and I tightly grabbed onto the dagger, and I...I thrust it at the lion....and..." I started and then stopped. I looked back down at the dagger unable to finish the story.  
  
"And it went right through the lion." My father finished for me.  
  
My eyes widdened and I quickly looked up at him, "H-how?!?!" I asked.  
  
My father smiled and put his hand on my shoulder "Don't be scared. This is a great gift! Only a few people have ever been able to controll the power of the Millenium Dagger! It has the power to change a very soul!" He seemed very happy and enthusiastic over my 'gift'.  
  
I stood up in shock and took a step away. My breathing became stressed, and I began to tremble uncontrollably as looked at my father like a frigtened rabbit. I just wanted to run, run as fast and far as I could away from that THING!! But it felt like my feet were glued down to the floor. I couldn't move a musle.  
  
"Jovan..." My father said in a compashinate, worried voice. But as soon as he stood up I bolted for the roof. I locked the door tight behind me.  
  
I heard my father pounding on the door after me as I sat down near the ledge "Jovan! Open this door!" I heard him yell as he pounded. I don't think I could've opened the door even if I wanted to. I was trembling so much now. It was all I could do to sit there trying to breathe.  
  
After a while my father stopped pounding on the door. I held tightly to my legs, and burried my head into them. So manny thoughts came swelling up I didn't know what to think.  
  
I could still see the Harvest festival, and I could just hear it on the breeze. I wished I was still there that none of this had happened. I wished even harder as the wind began to grow cold, and sent a chill down my spine. It grew colder and colder as the night went on, and my robe wasn't exactly made for cold weather. I tried to keep warm, but I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut after I felt my legs go painfully numb.  
  
After a few more moments I heard the door rattle, then I heard it fall open. My father must have shimmied the lock. I felt what I think was his hand on my arm, I could'nt feel much through the numbness.  
  
"Your freezing cold! Please come inside, Jovan!" He pleaded with me.  
  
"I-I c-can't feeel m-my leegss" I barley got out through the cold.  
  
"Oh, my! Lets get you inside right now!" He said as he quickly picked me up and took me inside, and put me in front of the fire.  
  
He got out a warm blancket and wraped me up in it. I looked up at him "I'm sor-" I started, but he motioned for me to hush, and he sat down next to me "Its my fault too" he wispered as he rubed my arm, trying to make it warmer.  
  
I closed my eyes as I began to feel the blissfull heat start to touch my frozen skin. My father smilled, "Sleep now, everything will be allright.." he said. I leaned up against him, and did just that.  
  
I woke up as the sunlight was reflected at my eyes. I moved my head away from the light and slowly clenched my fist, as the effects of the cold were not completely gone. I pushed myself up as my joints fought against it. I sat upright and looked around to see that it looked pretty deserted. I tried to get to my feet untill I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Stop! Daddy said you should be sleeping now!" She said as she entered the room.  
  
I looked at her in disbelief "When exactly did Daddy tell you this?"   
  
"Right after the doctor came, silly!" She replied.  
  
"The doctor...?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, right, you were sleeping! Daddy got the doctor after you didn't wake up, and the Doctor told Daddy that you should'nt be moved for a week! nuh uh!" She said and emphatically shacked her head.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at her overzeolous acting skills "And when exactly did the doctor tell 'daddy' this?" I asked.  
  
"six days ago." she said calmly.  
  
"Six days?!?!" I asked in disbelief. It felt like I had just fallen asleep a few moments ago.  
  
"Yep!" She said as she enthusiastically nodded "Oh, and Daddy also told me to tell you, that you should'nt sleep on widowsills! Whatever that means..." She said, barley interested.  
  
I instantly remebered the first time something like this happened. I reached for my forehead. and for where that camel had left a scar. I closed my eyes, knowing full well that this was one of those 'serious' circumstances. I laid back down and looked up.  
  
My sister walked over twards me "Your going to sleep now?" she asked. I nodded. "So I can go now?" she asked. I nodded, again. "Yay, now I can go play! Sleep well Jovan!!" she said as she left me alone in the room.  
  
I smiled as she left. I looked around the room, it felt odd to sleep in here. But I suppose doctor's orders can be a force to be recconed with... At least there was only one day left. I think I could handle one day. I clossed my eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
I felt a subtle pulling sensation from one of my golden strings. I pushed myself up and turned around to see my father, "You too?" I asked.  
  
He laughed, then smiled weakly "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
My joints still felt a little weak, "The important part is that I am feeling, right?" I asked.  
  
He laughed and ruffled my hair "Well, its been a week, you are free to go!"  
  
I smiled and quicly got ot my feet, but a few seconds after I lost my balance. Luckily my father caught me.  
  
"Looks like you stood up to fast!" He said, then helped me up. He looked me in the eyes, "I don't want to force this upon you, but it is very important, you know that right?" He said trying to help me understand.  
  
I looked back at him worriedly "I know...its just so much...I mean...why does it have to be me?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me compashinatly, "I know it must be a big strain on you. But this is what destiny has chosen! I just wish I could help you understand..."   
  
I wanted him to understand me too, "I just...it frightens me. What it did to the lion! It can change a soul. I just....I don't want to make some kind of mistake and do something horribly wrong."  
  
"Don't worry! You won't make a mistake! Thats not like you!" He started, then saw the expression on my face "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. Just please keep it with you. I know its meant for you" He finished, deciding on something of a comprimise.  
  
I thought hard about it. I knew I didn't want to use it, but if it would make him happy...I guess there was no harm in just having it. I took a deep breath "Sure" I said hoping I had made the right desicion.  
  
He smiled, "Thank you"  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3  
  
I loathed having it with me, but Yami said it looked great. At least my father didn't bug me about it. I suppose it wasn't so horrible having it around...Once I shinned it, it wasn't so bad looking. Other things were turning for the better too. Rebecca and I got really close. I even propsed, and she exepted! Well, who could'nt with these charms? Shimi only got worse, though. A few months ago he left, said he had some important things to do...but last week I recieved a message from him telling me to meet him today, maybie things will start to look up with him too...  
  
I was just preparing to leave as Rebecca came up behind me.  
  
"Hey stranger!" She said waving.  
  
"Hey! Are you here to send me off?" I asked.  
  
"Hardly, I'm here to come with you!" she replied.  
  
"Its a long journey you know!" I said, raising my eyebrows.  
  
"If you can make it, then so can two year olds." She teased.  
  
"ouch!" I commented.  
  
She smiled at me and then started off. I smiled to, and walked after her. It didn't take us too long to reach the spot where Shimi said he would meet us. It wasn't that far from the kingdom, you could still see it over the horizon, but it was far from earshot. A nice quiet place.  
  
It took a seat on a nearby boulder. There was no sign of Shimi. "I guess we beat him here...what to sit down?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, then took a seat next to me "sure"  
  
It was only a few minutes after Shimi arrived. I smiled and ran up to him. "Hey, Shimi! It has been too long!" I said hapily as we approached each other.  
  
"Indeed it has, little brother." He said in a different voice then I remember. It was so dark and full of pain.  
  
I looked into his eyes, "Shimi?!? Are you okay??" I asked worried.  
  
He took another step forward and sent a shiver down my spine. He seemed a lot taller, and now that we were standing so close I could the anger in his eyes. The pure bloodlust showed like a full moon on a starless night. He leaned down and smiled. It was menacing and full of evil. I was paralysed in fear as he starred so deeply into my eyes.  
  
He grabbed me by the arm "I'm fine, but you won't be soon."  
  
He held me so tightly blood came running from where his fingernails dug into my flesh. "What wrong, Shimi?!?! Your really scaring me!" I yelled in fear.  
  
His smile widdened, "good." He said, he was taking so much pleasure from this. I could hardly believe he was my brother. "Ahhh, Rebecca!" He said looking behind me.  
  
My eyes widdened as I turned to see her still sitting on the rock, "Rebecca! Get out of here, Save yourself!!" I yelled out to her.  
  
"Jovan, nobler words have never been said! But you speak in vain! For I'm not the one in trouble here!" She said snickering as she walked up to Shimi, and kissed him.  
  
It felt as if someone had stuck a searing hot pocker through my heart. I tried desperatly to stop it, but Shimi held me back. "H-how could you you??" I asked.  
  
Her smile made me wish to just die. She walked up to me "You see, You may have Charisma, friends, and all those cute little 'values' on your side, but a girl like me needs power! REAL power!!" She said then laughed. She took a step closed to me "Well, its not like you were a total waste! We did have some good times, your just....not my type!" She said smiling, and tried to kiss me, but I pushed her away with my free hand. Then she slapped me "You little runt! How dare you!!"   
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Just finish this off Shimi! I don't want to see his stupid scared little eyes again!!" She said angrily.  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, I gave everything to her, and she couldn't even say my name. Shimi gave me hardly any time to think of it as she dug his nails farther into my arm, I screamed in pain as he picked my up, by his nails alone.  
  
"Yell all you want, little brother, no one can hear you here!" He said then laughed as he threw me aside like a rag-doll.  
  
I slowly got to my feet, but no sooner had I done that, the world around seemed to melt away as a thick fog enveloped the three of us. I looked to Shimi to see he now had a ring around his neck. "Don't look so shocked, dear brother! Did you really think yours was the only magic available? There are far more powerfull. and evil magics just waiting to be possesed!!" He hissed.  
  
I looked around to see if there was any chance of escape, any way to leave this place, but there was nothing I could see.  
  
Rebecca smiled "Theres no escape from here! Shimi has this all planned!" She said smiling, then gave Shimi a long passionate kiss.  
  
I had to look away as the anger swelled up in me. I clenched my fist as I felt tears form. I felt so much anger, hatred. I couldn't believe this. My own brother trying to kill me with the help with my love? I remembered my Dagger. I wished so hard I would never have to see their smiles again. I took it from my belt and held it as tightly as I could in my hand. I felt the same cuts runnthrough my flesh, even though I had smoothed out the handle. The cuts felt somehow different then before, more powerful...more evil... I ran twards them, while they still engoyed their embrace. I swiped the dagger strait through the both of them. I felt a much larger drain then before, I fell to the ground along with Rebecca. But Shimi was still standing. He caused the black fog around us to fade away.  
  
He looked down at Rebecca and smiled at her as she sat on here knees catching her breath.  
  
Then he came over me, he picked me up by the five ring around my neck, and smiled. "Now were even" He wispered in my ear.  
  
My eyes widdened as he dropped me back to the ground. He laughed as he left us both on the ground. I looked on as Rebecca continued to catch her breath. I had no idea what I had done. What the results would be. All I knew was the power that was taken from me.  
  
"Shimi?!?!" she cried out after him, but she recieved no answer. She got up and rubbed her head. Then she looked down at me. She starred for a few minutes without saying a word. I just looked up at her as a few tears fell. "What did you do?!?!" She screamed.  
  
I looked up at her "I don't know..." I said in fear of what I had put her through.  
  
As she looked at me with so much hate, I slowly realized what I had done. The smile was gone, just as I wished. But so much more then just that smile, every smile she would ever have. I stole her joy. I started to tremble "no..." I said weakly as I started at her. What she had done, and what I had done. I had no measure on which to place these two. the pain she caused me...and the pain I had caused her. If only I could take it back.  
  
She slapped me once more across the face, as she must have realized what happened as well, and she went off running.  
  
An hour or so I got up, and made my way back.  
  
I entered into my own home at made my way to table where I folded my hands on its top, and leaned my head upon them. My father entered the room.  
  
"How did it go with Shimi?" He asked.  
  
I didn't say a thing. After a few moments, I dropped the knife. I klancked a few times on the table before it stopped moving. My father saw the blood and gasped.  
  
"What happened?!?!" He asked worridly. He held my hands in his.  
  
I told him the whole story. He brushed away my tears, "You get some sleep now. I'll see if I can find a way to reverse it."  
  
I nodded, I couldn't deny that I needed rest. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I still wanted to help out some how. "Can't I help?" I asked.  
  
He brushed my hair from my face and looked into my eyes "Theres nothing more you can do. You did the right thing by telling me." He said and smiled. I weakly smiled back "Now off to bed with you!" He ordered.  
  
I wearily made my way to my room and fell onto my bed, instantly asleep.  
  
The morning came with a nock at the door. I was surprised to see Yami. "Uhh, hi!" I said.  
  
He came at me and pinned me against the wall. I was still weak from the day before, not that I was a match for him normally. "What did you do to my sister!!" He exclaimed.  
  
I looked into his eyes. I had never seen him so angry, I didn't even know he could get angry "I'm sorry, but it'll be okay! My dad said he knew a way to reverse it."  
  
He peered deeply into my eyes "Thats all well and good, but it gives you no right to do it in the first place!" He said angryly.  
  
"You don't understand! There was-" I was about to tell him why, when we both heard a loud crash come from the castle.  
  
Yami let go and rushed outside, and I wasn't far behind. As we both neared the palace we could see it lit up in flames. I ran past Yami and into the palace itself. I ran as fast as I could to where my father would be, but I was far to late. The fire was raging out of controll, the fire was so fierce I couldn't get anywhere near. I fell to the ground right in front of the fire. I couldn't save him. There wasn't anything I could do.  
  
To my surprise I was pulled away, I turned to see one of the palace guards holding on to my arm.  
  
"Master Jovan, you must leave now!" He demanded.  
  
"No, I won't leave without my father!" I screamed. I tried to go back, but he grabbed me and dragged me out of the palace.  
  
Outside he quickly tied my arm to the palace gate, so I couldn't go back into the palace. But he went back in himself to see if he could save any one else. I tried to break free of his binds, but they were to tight. I wanted to go back and try something, anything to save my father, but I couldn't. I starred at the entrance to the palace longingly, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yami. He was being confronted by two other people. I didn't recognize them. He took a step away from them, and revealed a small golden pyramid, which he preceded to throw upon the ground. As it shattered, it emitted a bright light. Then he disapeared. The same thing happened to the other men. Then I looked to my dagger. The red jewel was shining brightly and.  
  
E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 E3 


	3. They Meet

E3 They Meet E3  
  
Foxu looked out the winow longingly. She wished the preciding day had never happened. She watched the tiny cars drive through the modle sized town as the plane slowly decended thinking thoughts she had never even dreamed of. She shook her head 'Best not to think about that.' She thought to herself. 'I'm sure there will be enough time..' She thought, trying to reasure herself.  
  
Foxu got off in the nightmarish airport, and smirked at an couple who had lost a bag on the airplane. 'If only that was the worse of my worries' She thought, then quickly left.  
  
She had no problems in getting a hotel room, when money treuly isn't an option few things can hold a person back.   
  
Foxu searched for weeks for any sign of the millenium items, but found nothing. She did find the ruins of the kingom in which they were sealed, but there was no sign of any of the items.  
  
At the ruins Foxu leaned against a large stone wall, and starred into the ruins of the old castle. Clouds swirled around the castle, as a bitter wind blew. A stone droped to Foxu's side, she quicly spun around, but tripped in the process. She grabbed onto the wall, an looked up to see a small group of people stading before her. She shook her head in disbelief, and when she looked back they were gone. "Just ghosts" She growled angrily, and tried to get up, but something held her back. She looked to the wall where she found her jacket was caught on an ol frayed rope. She quckly freed herself from it, and examined the rope. There appered tp be nothing special with the rope. She droped it to the ground, and brushed off her hands.  
  
"I should get out of here...or I swear I'm going to lose it." She murmered to herself as she left the ruins an headed back into the town.  
  
On entrance to the town a crowd had formed over one stall in particular. "This amazing dagger, with such a fine blade, it will not cut through even butter!" The merchant yelled out, and demonstraited.  
  
The crowd awed at this trickery, but Foxu was far from impressed. She walked up to the merchant "What is so special about a blade that can't cut? Its like a cup that cannot hold water!" Foxu mocked him.  
  
"If you have douts then come up here and try it yourself!" He cried, and held out the dagger.  
  
Foxu went to grab it, but she ended up slipping her thumb over the top of it. "Jeeze" Foxu grunted as she quickly took her bleeding hand back.  
  
A dissapointed crowd dispersed rather quickly. Foxu looked up to the now angry merchant who had slamme the dagger down on the table. She clearly saw a small red gem carved into the dagger with the same eye design as on the millenium items. 'It wasn't listed in the files, but I know that symbol...might as well...' Foxu thought as she starred at the dagger, "Hey! I'll gove you a hundred for that glorified knife of yours!" She barked out.  
  
The merchant looked at Foxu "So thats your plan you little wich! You drive away my customers, so you can buy the dagger at an unfair price! You Americans digust me!" He said angrily.  
  
Foxu smirked "Take it. Or leave it." She said calmly.  
  
"Ehhh..take it!" He said, well knowing one hundred was more then a ripoff.  
  
Foxu quickly exchanged the money and took the dager into her own hands. She rubbed the jewel and it glowed, "kewl..." she said quity, and then looked up at the merchant to say goodbye, but he was pertrified in fear. He was starring at something right behind her.  
  
She turned around unconvinced by his face, but to her surprise she saw someone behind her. He had soft, gray hair, and was wearing a long purple robe, with five golden strings arounds his neck.  
  
Jovan stepped back, unsure of what had just happened. He looked around, his surroundings completely changed from the preceding moment. He looked in front of him to see one thing that was familiar, the Millenium Dagger.  
  
"Are you okay? You should take a picture, it'll last longer!" Foxu said, annoyed.  
  
Jovan wasn't sure what to think. And people were starting to stare. Jovan quickly grabbed the Millenium Dagger, and Foxu along with it!  
  
Foxu tried to get the help of the people around her to no avail. Foxu eventaully gave up, and just tried to keep up with Jovan's pace. After hours of running Foxu's legs gave way. She felt a harsh, dizzying pain and fell to the ground. Jovan stooped, and spun around. Jovan had no idea Foxu was even there. He kneeded by her side and tried to get her to respond, but she was out cold. The clouds had turned darker, and the weather for the worse. Jovan knew full well how bad the weather could get out here, and so he did the only thing he could do. Jovan picked up Foxu and sought out the nearest shelter. He found a small deserted shack, it wasn't any thing much to look at, but at least it had four walls and a roof. Jovan made a small fire. He layed Foxu down on one side and went to sleep himself on the oposite side.  
  
In the morning Jovan woke at the first light, and turned to see Foxu still sleeping. Jovan got up and shook her slightly "Comon, wake up." He said.  
  
Foxu moaned, her whole body aching but she was surprising consciece. Foxu moaned once more and rolled over "Im sleepin-" She said agrily untill she felt the dirt ground. Her eyes shot open, and she tried to get up.  
  
Jovan held her back "You shouldn't get up to quickly, you fainted back there." He said calmly.  
  
Foxu raised a hand to her head as a headache realised "Ah...right" She murmered crisply under her breath.  
  
Jovan stood up, sure she would be alright to get up on her own, and he went to cover up the few flickering embers left from the previous night's fire. He made sure to cover them as well as he could, knowing full well that the smallest of embers could cause the greatest of fires.  
  
Foxu slowly sat up still rubbing her forehead "Who are you?" she asked, and then looking at him asked another question "and what on God's sweet earth are you doing?"  
  
Jovan stoped for a moment 'God's sweet earth? I've never heard that before...' He thought, "I'm Jovan, and I'm just making sure the fires out." He said as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Foxu shook her head gently. She was no expert when it came to anything out doors, 'I thought those things turned themselves off...' She though as she too stood up. She stretched out, and as she was daing so she saw the dagger on the ground. She looked over to Jovan, he had his back turned to her still intent on covering all the ashes. Foxu smiled to herself and grabbed the Dagger off the ground.  
  
Jovan spun around as he could hear her clearly in the quite of this place. He grabbed onto her wrist as she clasped the dagger in her hand "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Its mine! I bought it fair and square!" Foxu grunted as she tried to pull away, with no avail.  
  
"It was mine before that Mercahnts! I have far more right to it then you!" Jovan said giving Foxu a stern look as he held fast to her wrist.  
  
Foxu tried to pull away once more in vain "So he stole it?" She asked.  
  
Jovan stopped. His last memories were those of the burning palace, and of Yami, and of...that dagger. Jovan wasn't sure what to make of the market place. It was like one moment he was in front of the palace, and the next there! He had never heard any thing even like it in his lifetime, he could make neither heads nor tails of what had happened.  
  
Foxu seeing his moment of weekness took the initiative! She pulled as hard and fast as she could away from Jovan, surprising him and making him lose him grip. As Foxu pulled the dagger away it cut into Jovan's palm. The blood ran up the dagger, defing gravity. As Foxu saw this she held the dagger farther from herself, unsure what it could possiby mean. Jovan eyes widdened as he realised his blood was on that acursed thing once more. He quickly touched the end of it hoping to snatch it back before whatever had begun would finish.  
  
As Jovan made contact the jewel shone a bright red. A rush of images and memories rushed to the both of them. The experience sent Foxu headlong unconsious to the ground, while Jovan struggled to stay on his feet. Eventually the rush of so much information overwhelmed him and he stagged to the ground.  
  
Jovan panted as his mind screaned over the new wealth of information. At first it was blinding, like a bright light he couldn't tell what it was or where it was comming from. But the more time that he gave it the more sence he could make of it all. Somehow the Millenium Dagger had given him all of Foxu's memories, and presumably Foxu the same.  
  
It was hard for him to take in. In the market place things had seemed a little different from his time, but they wern't all that different. These new memories, though, they were very different. Modern conviniences, indoor pliumbing, it was a lot for him to take in. Jovan took a deep breath and gave his best shot at trying to sort out the memories, in doing so he realizd they wern't really all her memories, more like the basic information. About life how things had changed, the only significant detail was...where her hotel was. Jovan shook his head lightely 'Maybie...egh...short-term or something...' He thought as he looked up to the sky to figure how long he had been sitting there. Jovan shielded his eyes, the sun was well on in the sky he must have been sitting there for a great deal of time. He slowly got to his feet and saw Foxu still unconsious on the ground.  
  
He rushed to her side, on checking her pulse she was fine. Jovan gave a sigh in relief. He then looked to the Dagger once more lying on the ground his blood dried on top of it. He touched it with his hand. He quickly took back his hand as he felt the same pulling sensation of that which he had felt from it in the front of the burning palace. He tried to pick it up again, but the same feeling pursued. He rubbed his hand and tried to think why it would be doing that. He then looked back twards Foxu. 'Ever since I got here...I don;t think I've touched that thing without being in contact with her as well..' He though, then he took Foxu's hand with one hand, and tried to pick up the dagger with the other.  
  
Sure enough it worked.  
  
Jovan clenched it in his fist, 'why would it be doing this? I know I havn't changed...' he thought disgusted at the item. He begrudgingly put it around Focu's neck knowing it wouldn't be safe with him.  
  
Jovan picked up Foxu and started on the long trek back to the city. When he reached there he had the oddest sensation - he knew exactly where he was. With little effort at all he navigated his way to the Hotel where he knew she was staying. It was the only place he knew that they could stay. He made his way into the lobby, but was stopped by a bellhop.  
  
The bellhop looked down scrutinizing Jovan's appearance, but on seeing Foxu's unconcious figure, he laughed. "So shes been out drinking again?" The belhop asked.  
  
Jovan wasn't entirely sure what the man meant by 'drinking' but he nodded his head any way.  
  
"Ahh, then you must be from one those themed places? I've always wanted to go to one of those...but they charge so much! Ahh, don't let me keep you waiting! Her rooms on the third floor, good day to you, kid!" He said and waved Jovan off.  
  
"Uh, yea, bye!" Jovan said, and hurridly entered into an elevator, hoping for no more interuptins. Jovan looked down at Foxu 'I've got a bad feeling about this...' He though. The elevator quickly got off, and before he knew it, he had shut the door to her room.  
  
He thankfully let Foxu down on a bed in the room. He had been carring her for hours, but what seemed like days. He swiped a few drops of sweat off from his forehead, but a few more formed as he looked through the room. It was surprisingly modest. Despite two wooden chairs, and a small desk the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. It was a rather large bed, but it still didn't sit right. 'What did I do to deserve this....' he though as he got into the oposite side of the bed. There was more then enough room for the both of them, but it was still very uncomfortable for him.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
Jovan woke up slowly. The bed was very soft and comfortable, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt a slight itching on his nose, then blew away a loose strand of hair. Jovan's eyed widdened. That hair...wasn't his. Foxu's head was tightly nessled on his chest, directly under his chin. Her arms were wraped around his waist...as were his around her.  
  
Jovans pulse quickened 'Did I? Did she??' He though, then he slowly moved up his heard. They were in the center of the bed. 'That feeling I had about this...it just got a lot worse.' He though  
  
Foxu blinked as she slowly came to. She winced in pain as the new memories swirled around in her head. Without realising it she pulled herself closer to Jovan, trying to relieve her throbbing head.  
  
Jovan quickly looked back twards her. He looked on worridly as he could tell she was in pain, "are-" he started, but was abruptly interupted.  
  
Foxu whiped her head up, startled by his words. As she did so their lips touched, due to their close proximity.  
  
Both their eyes widdened.  
  
Foxu wasn't sure what to think, something like this had never happened before. She didn't want to continue, but she didn't what to stop either. She had never been so close to anyone in her life, she wasn't sure how she should react, and her new found memories wern't helping in the slightest.  
  
Jovan looked into Foxu's eyes, she looked almost frightened as their kiss continued. Jovan had been this close to someone before, but then it was different. Foxu wasn't anything like Rebecca. Foxu was less confident, less demanding, less strong, more...human. Jovan softly pushed her away, releasing her from the kiss.  
  
Foxu breathed deeply in short labored breaths as she looked at Jovan. Tears began to form as a swell of emotions, thoughts and memories over whelmed her.  
  
A small tear fell, and Jovan lifted up his hand to sweep it away. 'Did I do something wrong? What on earth could she be crying over...' He though, unable to account for her actions. Doing the only thing that came to him, he put his hand back around Foxu's waist and pulled her closer twards him so close that her head was once again resting on his chest. "Don't cry, its okay." He wispered in her ear, trying to confort her.  
  
'What? Why is he doing this?? I havn't done aything for him, or even offered to do so...we were even fighting over that stupid dagger. Why...is he being so nice?' Foxu thought. Foxu felt Jovan softly caress her hair, and she could no longer hold back. She tightly hugged Jovan, as tears came streaming down her face. "I'm sorry...I-I don't know." She said, choking over her own words.  
  
'Don't know what? I try to make her stop crying, and she just gets worse?' Jovan thought. "What don't you know?" He asked her quietly, calmly.  
  
Foxu moved her arms onto his chest, and softly pushed away so she could look up at him. "you, your so nice." She said meekly looking to his eyes as a few stray tears fell.  
  
Jovan blinked, he was surprised to hear her say it. 'I'm...I'm nice...?' he thought. No one had ever said that to him, not without being attached to a joke anyways, he couldn't believe she would say that. 'I didn't really do anything that nice...I was fighting with her over that dagger, how can she see me as...nice.' He though as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Jovan suddenly took notice of their closeness, as did Foxu. They both closed their eyes, and pressed their lips together in a long passionate kiss.  
  
After a few moments they broke apart. Jovan smiled warmly as he saw Foxu once again, she smiled back. Foxu rested her head on Jovan's chest and closed her eyes. Jovan felt her grip soften, and realized she had fallen asleep. "Not a bad idea" he wispered as he kissed her forehead, and fell asleep as well.  
  
A few hours later a knock came at the door. "Room sevice!" Rang out a femanine voice from behind it.  
  
Foxu grumbled a few curses under her breath "Come back later! I'm asleep right now!" Foxu said angrily.  
  
"Oh, so sorry Maám!" The woman said, and promptly left for other rooms.  
  
Jovan squinted as his eyes adjusted to the strong light from the afternoon. "How long were we asleep?" He asked weerily.  
  
"Hmmm...I'm not sure I don't know when we were up...but its 4:00 now...but...who cares any way!" She said as she rested her head back on Jovan's chest.  
  
Jovan looked down at Foxu questionably. "Don't you want to get up?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really." Foxu relpied.  
  
"Comon, we gotta get up!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I'm hungry....I don't think I've eaten for *quite* some time."  
  
Foxu sighed "Stupid good reason..." She mumbled as she sat up.  
  
Jovan sat up as well, and left the bed to stretch out. As he got up Foxu flopped back down. Jovan turned at the sound, and sighed as he saw Foxu strerched out on the bed. Jovan thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. He picked her up and took her off the bed.  
  
"Hey! Thats cheeting!" She whined as Jovan put her down.  
  
"Not where I come from!" Jovan said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Foxu blushed as Jovan smiled at her "Where do you wan-" She started, but cut herself off with giggling.  
  
Jovan was slightly taken aback. "Whats so funny?" He asked tilting up his head.  
  
"I forgot" Foxu said, and giggled once more "Your wearing a dress!" She said, then started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Jovan first blushed, but as she continued he got a little myphed. He silently krept up behind her and grabbed her by the waist "You like to laugh, eh?" He asked menacingly.  
  
"uh oh..." Foxu said, worridly.  
  
Jovan suddenly started tickling Foxu! An unsuspecting Foxu burst out laughing as a result. "Heh heh HEY!" She exclaimed through the laughing "Ha HA! St'ha'op it!!" she barley demanded, but Jovan wouldn't let up "Okay heh, I GIVE I GIVE!" She yelled, and Jovan finally stopped.  
  
Foxu fell back, panting, into Jovan's arms. "Are you okay?" Jovan asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine!" Foxu began, but took a break to take a few more breaths "Just a little out of breath!" She admitted, still panting.  
  
Jovan smiled, and lifted her back up to her feet "You have to admit, that wasn't very nice of you!" He said.  
  
Foxu smirked, "I said you were nice! I never said anything about me!" She said, and winked.  
  
Jovan crossed his arms over his chest "Heh, is that so..." he said quietly.  
  
Foxu didn't seem to notice as she went over to the dresser. She opened it to find it brimming with clothes. "When I first got here it was during some kind of festeval, and this was quit literally the last room in town! Who ever was here left in an all fire rush, cuz they left all this stuff behind! Or maybie they just didn't care...whatever the case there is a whole bunch of clothes in here....I'm sure something will fit you..." She said as she shuffled through a few pieces of clothing.  
  
"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Jovan asked, a bit embarassed by all the fuss.  
  
Foxu looked over her shoulder at Jovan "Believe it or not, I'm quite relaxed in my views of fashion...theres a lot of people out there a lot more shallow then I..." She said, as a purple sweater caught her eye. 'Hes already wearing purple so...he can't possibly complain!' She though almost giddy as she pulled it out, underneith it was a simple brown pair of jeans 'What luck!' she though as she pulled it out as well. Foxu threw them both over to Jovan, "put those on they should work fine!"  
  
Jovan blushed "You mean...right...here?" He asked.  
  
Foxu giggled "Of course not! The bathroom is right over there!" She said pointing to a door in the corner of the room.  
  
Jovan turned around and saw the room "Oh, I didn't see it when I came in..." He said as he walked over and pushed the door open.  
  
Foxu sat back on the bed and yawned, she was far from a morning, or afternoon, person. After a few minutes of waiting she flopped backwards onto the soft bed and looked up at the white plaster cieling. 'This is amazing! Out in the desert in some dirty little forgien town this happens! I'm not exactly what he is...and where hes from...or really when for that matter, but hes so different then everyone else! He is so kind and gentile and I can't belive this! Finding something like this..looking for some-' she thought, but stopped herself. In the exitement she forgot one very imporant detail. She cloosed her eyes and a few tears fell 'nooo..not like this...I find someone so truely wonderfull, and now i have no time left to get to know him...to anything...' She thought as a flood of tears fell.  
  
Jovan silently pushed the door open, He smiled to himself as he saw Foxu laying back on the bed 'Sucha a lazy lit-' He started, but stopped as he saw her crying. "Foxu...is something wrong?" He asked as his expression turned for one of joy to one of concern.  
  
Foxu quickly sat up, she was startled by him. As she looked at him he could cleary see the pain and heartbreak etched on her face. He took one step closer "Foxu..whats wrong??" He asked almost overcome with fear.  
  
Foxu tighty closed her eyes for a moment to ward off any more tears, and quickly took to her feet. "I can't do this!" she cried as she bolted out of the room.  
  
Jovan took after her as quickly as he could remembering something his father had taught him 'Just because a girls leaves the room, doesn't mean she doesn't want you to follow her.' He though as he closely followed her.  
  
She caught the elevator just as it was leaving, but that didn't stop Jovan. He practically flew down the nearby stairs and ran up just as she got out. She was startled and just slipped past him. He followed her out the door and onto the bustling streets. The traffic was gridlocked in that entire part of the city, leaving no stop lights to give Jovan time to catch up. She slipped through people and around cars to try and lose Jovan, but he wouldn't let up.  
  
The sky darkened as Foxu swore her heart was about ready to leap out her chest and do a Tango. She couldn't keep on for much longer, and whatever space there was between herself and Jovan would be quickly lost if she took a break to breathe. 'Why is he doing this! How can he be doing this! I wish I could just stop...and that everything would be ok...but it won't! I can't lead him on...and I can't tell him...he doesn't deserve either!' She thought as she came up to a corner.'Maybie now is my chance!' she though as she turned it, then saw a small alleyway a few steps after and ran into it 'He won't be able to find me down here!' she thought.  
  
A few moments later Jovan turned the same corner, but stopped. He panted as he looked around - he couldn't see Foxu anywhere. There were still people roaming the streets, but not enough that he couldn't find her. He tried asking a few of them, but noone annswered.  
  
Foxu stopped as she reached the end of the alley. It was surprizingly long and it oddly opened up at the end leaving Foxu in a circular enclosure. She dropped to her knees, and panted so hard it felt like her lungs were about to burst. Tears started to flood down her cheeks once more 'I know I've done the right thing...its better this way...' she thought as she continued to catch her breathe.  
  
Foxu suddenly saw a black shoe roll into view. And she heard a gun cock. "Your money or your life!" The man rang out.  
  
Foxu looked up, seeing a rather short man holding up a gun in her direction 'Perrfect timing...' She though. She was far to tired to give up any fight, and didn't really care much any way. "Fine..." she mubeled as she turned her head to retrieve the wallet from her pocket.  
  
Suddenly the gun went off.  
  
The man backed off "Holy! It-it wasn't supposed to! Ahh, man I've gotta get out of here!" He screamed as he dashed off back to where ever he came from.  
  
Jovan snapped to the sound "No!" He said under his breath, and quickly ran in the direction of the sound. In no time at all he found his way to the alley, and to its end. He stopped, Foxu was just sitting there on her knees un moving. Suddenly she fell face forward into the pavement. Jovan's pulse raced as he ran to her side.  
  
He franctically pushed her over as a small crowd developed. "Call an ambulence!" someone yelled "What going on?" cried another.  
  
Jovan saw blood on her shirt, and moved away the Millenium Dagger which hid the deep hole..right where he heart should be. His hand trembled, and tears clouded his vision as he pressed his fingers down to try to stop the bleeding. "Foxu! Foxu please! Don't die!" He yelled as he looked into her unresponsive eyes.  
  
It didn't hurt, Foxu was in too much shock to feel a thing. She could just barley tell Jovan was there, but she coudn't sum up the strength to respond. She felt a cold thin liquid leak out of the side of her mouth 'I guess Two years goes by faster then you think...' she thought.  
  
Jovan saw the blood, and quickly wiped it from her face. "If there was something...anything , oh please don't die!" He pleaded. Then he looked to the dagger. "It can cause so much harm...maybie it can give something back..." He though aloud, and clenched it in his fist. He shut his eyes tightly and wished only to save her life. He yelped in pain as he felt the dagger take something from him. He felt close to death himself, whatever was missing he couldn't live without. A few moments later he felt something come back to him, but it felt very different from whatever it was that was taken. He quickly put his hand to his head as he felt weakened by the entire experience.  
  
Jovan opened his eyes, to see Foxu's were no longer so. He quickly pressed his hand to her neck, and felt a steady pulse - whatever happened seemed to be working. He then looked down to his hand - the bleeding had stopped.  
  
Someone laid a hand on his shoulder, and Jovan turned his head to see who it was. He couldn't make out the face, since there were strobing red lights behind him. Jovan also noticed that there was a siren going off, somehow he hadn't heard it untill now.  
  
"We need to take her to a hospital!" The man said, and Jovan nodded stepping back as a few other men approached.  
  
"Please, let me go with you!" Jovan asked.  
  
The man looked down at him "...are you two related?" he asked, Jovan promptly nodded. "Fine" the man said.  
  
It only took a few moments for them to move Foxu to the stretcher, and Jovan hastily followed into the back of the ambulence.  
  
Inside he took a seat, and also clasped Foxu's hand with both of his. He gently masaged it through his fingers as he looked at Foxu. "It'll all be okay, I promise." He wispered, as the Ambulence took off houling down the streets.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
Jovan was sitting in the waiting room and nerviously tapped his foot on the ground as he anxously waited for the doctor. An angry middle-aged man walked up to Jovan "Young man will you please desist from your insessent tapping! You are increasing the serverety of my migrane!" The man said ina rather cocky tone.  
  
Jovan angrily clenched his fist and abruptly stood up, startling the man. "The love of my life was just shot in the heart, and I don't know if shes dead or not, and all you can think about is some stupid headach!!" He yelled out, practically jumping down the mans throught.  
  
The entire room hushed.  
  
Jovan fell back to his chair and burried his head into his hands as he felt a new floor of tears begin to form. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Jovan said, as clearly he could muster.  
  
The man took the 'both feet?' expression. The man set his hand on Jovan's shoulder and rubbed it gently "Don't you be sorry, I was out of line. Yo-you tap as loudly as you like! No one bother you!" He said, and went back to him own seat.  
  
Jovan nodded, "Thank you..." He barley said, trying to hold back tears. He tilted is head downward, and let his soft gray hair fall over his face to hide and he could no longer fight the rush.  
  
Though he had hidden his face, onlookers had no trouble figuring out what he was doing. Everyone in the waiting room slowly went back to what they were doing prior to the incident quickly forgetting Jovan as he sat alone, still waiting for the doctor.  
  
Quite a few hours later the doctor nudged Jovan on the shoulder. Jovan slowly came to and rubbed his eyes, "What is it?" he asked grogily.  
  
"Shes ok." The Doctor said.  
  
Jovan eyes instanly opened as his heart leaped, "Can I see her?" Jovan asked quickly turning to look up at the doctor.  
  
"Usually only family is allowed in at this point, but in your case I'll make an exeption. Seeing as shes the 'love of your life' and all." The doctor said, with a sly smile.  
  
"You uh..." Jovan started thankfully interupted as a strong red came to his wet cheeks.  
  
The doctor smiled and ruffled his hair "Nothing stays a secret in this hospital for long! And its nothing to be ashamed of! Yours was one of the most... 'tame' outbursts. Now come on, I'll take you to her." He said.  
  
Jovan got to his feet and followed the doctor through the hospital 'I wonder what he meant by...tame." Jovan though as they continued.  
  
They came up to one room, and the doctor slowly opened the door, and held it open. Jovan saw Foxu lying on a stark white bed with an oxygen mask and a few IVs. Jovan was about to enter as the doctor gently grabbed him by the arm, "Um...one question before you go, please?" he asked, and Jovan nodded. "What did you do?" he asked.  
  
Jovan looked at him perplexed "What do you mean by that?" he asked.  
  
The doctor stapped, and collected his thoughts "Its just that, when the medical team arrived she was already in stable condition thats probably what saved her life! The thing is though...in her condition that shouldn't have been possible! The bullet went right through one her main arteries, its a mircle she alive!" He said.  
  
Jovan shrugged "I'm sorry...I don't know." Jovan said.  
  
"Its okay, I didn't think you would...don't let me keep you!" He said as he let Jovan go, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Jovan pulled up a nearby chair and sat by Foxu's beadside. Jovan smiled as he saw how peacefully she was sleeping. He took her hand and held it in his own, and slowly fell to sleep himself.  
  
Jovan stayed at the hospital for over a week, waiting for Foxu to wake up. It was early one day in the wee hours of the mornning long before the sun would rise.  
  
Foxu slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She couldn't see a thing,the room was pitch black. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt different somehow, she had no way of explaing it. It was like a part of herself was missing, and in its place something different...very different. She took a deep breath not sure what to think. Her mind went back to the last thing she could remember.  
  
She stopped breathing.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and her hands began to tremble. 'I'm...am I? Could I be...dead' She thought as her breath came back, but it was strained and eractic.  
  
Jovan's eyes slowly fluttered open, as he felt the trembling of Foxu's hand. He held it tightly in both his hands "Foxu?" There was no reply "Foxu?!? Are you okay??" He exclaimed as he stood up and put a hand to the side of Foxu's cheek. He suddenly felt a cold tear fall on his hand. Foxu quickly sat up and embraced Jovan. Jovan sat down on the bed behind her, and held her close. He tighted his grip as he felt her still trembling in his arms. "Please Foxu, whats wrong?" Jovan said gently.  
  
Foxu wispered into his ear "I'm not dead, right?" she asked.  
  
Jovan was taken aback by this "Of course your alive!" He said.  
  
Foxu smiled and leaned on his chest "good" she said, barley loud enough for Jovan to hear.  
  
They stayed like that for a half hour or so, untill the lights came on.  
  
Foxu moaned as the bright lights filled the hospital, she burried her face into Jovan's chest as they floresent blulbs slowly flickered to life.  
  
Jovan smiled, and kissed Foxu on the forehead. He then got off the bed and walked twards the door.  
  
Foxu watched curiously, "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
Jovan looked back at her, "To get the doctor, of course!" He said, and walked out the door.  
  
A few minutes later jovan came back with the doctor. It took the doctor untill the afternoon to finish all the tests he wanted done to assure himself that Foxu had indeed recovered. He came into the room with a clipboard filled with pappers. "Everything seems to check out just fine! We did everything from catscans to neurological scans!" He said chuckling.  
  
Foxu looked at him "And you didn't find *anything* wrong?" she asked.  
  
The doctor quickly flipped through the papers "No, everything looks fine!" He said "And you can leave whenever you feel up to it!" He said, as he left the room.  
  
Foxu thought for a moment 'They could find anything wrong with me? How can that be..if they were as thoughough as he said then...they should have found whatever it is that...I'm supposed to die from...maybie...it...went away? Is that even possile..." Foxu thought.  
  
"Do you want to leave now, or stay for a little while longer?" Jovan asked.  
  
Foxu turned to Jovan "Now, of course!" She said "...how long have we been here?" Foxu asked.  
  
Jovan thought for a moment "Um...a little over a week..."He said, unsure of the exact date.  
  
Foxu's jaw dropped "Over a week?!?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Jovan smiled, remebering a similar ocurence when he had acted the same way. "Don't worry! It really didn't seem like that long!" Jovan said, scratching the back of her head.  
  
Foxu whinned and got to her feet "...wheres my stuff?" she asked.  
  
Jovan pointed to a small pile of clothes in the corner "And the bathroom is right next to them!" He said.  
  
Foxu quickly got ready, and left for the front desk with Jovan faithfully following behind. Foxu put her arms on the counter and waited for one of the nurses.  
  
An old overweight female with a hot mug of coffie sat down on a chair on the oposite side of the desk of Foxu. "How can I help you?" She asked in a monotone begrudged voice.  
  
"Um...yea. I'm here to pay my bill." She said.  
  
The lady brought it up on the computer screen "Do you have any insurance?" She asked.  
  
Foxu shrugged, she opened her wallet, and flipped through a clump of buisness card choosing one in particular. She put it down on the table and slid it twards the woman, keeping her finger pointed at the telephone number at the bottom of the card. "Call him, he'll take care of it!" Foxu said hapily.  
  
The lady grimaced and picked up the phone. Within moments the bill was paid in full, electronically. "Heh, would you look at that." The woman said, with the most feeling that would most likely be possible for her. She slid back the card to Foxu. "Next!" The woman barked.  
  
Foxu took back the card and placed it back in its proper place.  
  
Jovan walked Foxu out the door and onto the sidewalk "Mind if we walk this time?" He asked.  
  
Foxu giggled "No, it doesn't bother me!"  
  
Jovan looked down at her as they walked "...I hate to ask, but...why did you run away from me?" He asked.  
  
Foxu returned his gaze, remembering both the reason, and the tests the Doctor ran. Foxu smiled "Nothing important...nothing any more." she said as she wraped one arm around his waist.  
  
Jovan shook his head "women..." he said under he breath and put his arm around Foxu's shoulder.  
  
Foxu laughed at the remark, and playfully jabbed Jovan in the ribs. He laughed too as he almost lost his balance.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
Things seemed to go perfectly! Months seemed to fly by, and before they knew it one year had passed! And Foxu felt better then she ever had in her life!! But Foxu was still a little skeptical, and wanted to verify what she hoped was true. Unbeknowenst to Foxu tomarrow is the anniversary of when she and Jovan had met, but Jovan was more then aware and has the entire day planned!  
  
Late at night Foxu waited patiently for Jovan to get to sleep, so he would be unaware of what she was about to do. She watched as Jovan's breaths grew softer. 'I hope I'm just paranoid...' She though, and bit her lip deciding he was finally off to dream land. She softly rolled off the bed landing without a sound, then silently got dressed and slipped out the door.  
  
On leaving te Hotel a strong icy wind flew by Foxu, causing her to chatter. But after a few moments she grew more used to the cold, but was still glad she remembered to wear a jacket. Foxu made her was down the near vacant streets with nothing but a few vagrents to keep her company, some bared sober.  
  
As Foxu moved along the dark streets she took a deep breath, and a composure fell upon her - one she hadn't taken in a long time. Her stature stiffened and eyes narrowed, she looked tall, strong, all buisness. She suddenly stopped as she approached the eve of a dark alley. At this hour the darkness was overwhelming it almost looked as if the sidewalk dissapeared into an abyss before her. 'This is it, no turning back...but I gotta keep this quit...' She took a deep breath 'I can't take any chances...'  
  
Foxu entered into the abyss. It was completely dark, she couldn't see anything but the looming darkness all around her. A small light appeared before her, it was an old, dim house light that barely lighted an inch around itself. Under the light Foxu could make the dark outline of a door 'showtime'  
  
Foxu pounded the door two times, and a small slot opened. Behind were two eyes starring directly at Foxu. "Whats the password?" came a voice from behind the door. Foxu glarred at the eyes, starred deeply into the pupils to such a length she felt she could almost see the soul benith. If there even was one.  
  
"If you had any idea who I was..." Foxu started, then smirked keeping her gaze clearly locked on the other's eyes "You wouldn't dare..." she practicly whispered in a thetening tone. "Let me in. Now!" Foxu snaped, loudly and clearly.  
  
The man stumbled behind the door, and quickly opening it. Foxu slipped in and pass the man, giving him a cold shoulder. The man watched her closly, not trusting for a moment, as he slowly closed the door.  
  
Foxu scoffed at her new surroundings it was hardly what she had expected. The place was a rats nest, peeling wallpapper, dirty floors, and it gave the impresion of an infestation - most likely containing more then one species. Foxu brought a small piece of paper from her pocket. It had a few notes written on it, but they were so poorly transcribed they almost appeared as a different language. Foxu was able to make out three numbers from the note '562' designating the room she was to enter. She came up to the door and knocked, the door creecked open as she applied to it. Foxu looked af if she could spit 'I've seen more security in a city park...' Foxu though as she entered into the room.  
  
The room itself, like the rest of building was poorly illuminated. Inside it wasn't much cleaner then the hallway she had just left, a small cot in the corner and a desk in the center. The cot had a few blankets atop it, looking well lived in. On the desk paper were scattered across its surface making it impossible to see wood benieth, and on top of the pappers a man was working. He had appered to not have noticed Foxu as she had barged in and was now inspecting his living quartes.  
  
Foxu cleared her throught in an effort to get the mans attention, but he did not look up from his work. Foxu's eyes narrowed. She took a few steps twards the desk, and flatly layed her hands down on the papered surface making a loud 'thump' sound. The man jumped in response and almost fell out of his chair. He looked up to see Foxu harshly glaring down at him. He nerviosly ruffled through his pappers to where a small clock stood, on reading the time he became increasingly nervious. "Oh, um sorry...I lost track o-of time! Please, please t-take a seat!" He stammered.  
  
Foxu had already lkooked the room over, and well knew there was no where to sit. She leaned over the desk and starred right through the man as if he wasn't even there. "Can you do what I want?" Foxu growled.  
  
Realizing his mistake, and also that it might just be a fatal mistake the man cowered under Foxus unbreakable stare. "Yes, I can! B-But i-its a very difficult and rare test...I-I might have to u-use another test as a-a aliby! T-to keep people from w-wondering! I've d-done it before!! There s-should be no problem!!!" He barely got out. After a few moments sll drops of sweat started to appear on his forehead "M-maam??" He said weekly.  
  
Foxu's stare relazed, and she chuckled at the trama she was putting him through. Without a word she dropped her jacket to the ground, startling the man and almost sending him from his chair wance more.  
  
"You will start right away..." Foxu started, then after giving the room another once over contued "I'd like to assume your instruments are clean?" she scoffed.  
  
"O-of course they are!" The man blurted out, not hardly as amuzed at his situation as Foxu was. He quickly went back to the cot, and dove under it to where he found a small black case. As he brought it to the desk Foxu could clearly see how much cleaner it was then the rest of the room. Like a snoflake lying on a pile of soot. The man opened the case and fully exposed the medical instruments it contained. Foxu took a deep breath on seeing them. The man was surprized by this responce "...nervous?" he asked. Foxu shot him a look that sent a chill down his spine. He swallowed hard 'I can't believe I agreed to this...If I make any mistake...it could be..' he thought but was interupeted.  
  
"Hurry up! I've got much better places to be then here!" Foxu barked.  
  
The man cleared his thoughts and quickly pulled his chair back "This shouldn't take long at all, please sit down." Foxu took his invitation, but became even more peaved as she felt the heat to the surface. "This won't hurt but a seccond...." he soothed as he stuck the siringe deep into one of Foxu's viens. Foxu watched as it swelled up with a thick red liquid. He took it out as swiftly as he had put it in, and layed it carefully back into its case. Foxu stood up and went to retieve her jacket. She put it on and straitened out the collar. Then Foxu apprached the man, took out a small envelope from her pocket and gave it to him "Half now, half later. Givin there are no...problems."  
  
The man nodded and lifted open the envelope, and gasped. He roled his fingers across the bills, and looked up. But there was no one to be found.  
  
Back on the streets Foxu ran back to the Hotel, hoping Jovan hadn't woken yet. She creaked open the door and slowly peered in the room, a clear look of worry spread across her face. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw Jovan sleeping soundly in the bed. She took notice of the clock and smiled 'It really didn't take that long...Its not that late at all...' she thought then silently changed, and crept back into bed.   
  
Jovan leaned over the odd crinkly mass that was the bed, and peered down at Foxu. She appeared sound asleep, but Jovan knew better. He turned his back to Foxu, and she peeked open an eye to look at him. Jovan smiled as he saw her reflected in the mirror 'okay....I know what will get her up...' He thought, and smirked. He walked over twards the door "Ooooh, weell! I guess if Foxu is sleeping I'll just have to go to the Bagle Cart aaaall by myself! The one that parks up front and has those egg baggles with salmon cream cheese! I know their her favorite, buuuuut you snooze you loose!" He said and rattled the nod of the door.  
  
Foxu rolled over and pushed herself up "Jovan!! Don't go without me!" She pleaded.  
  
Jovan leant against the door and smirked "You know I wasn't planning on it!" he said self-assured.  
  
Foxu got up, and lightly hit him across the back of his head "You underhanded little createn!" She said shortly and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Jovan laughed, and rubbed his head "Violence never solved anything!" He said.  
  
"Says you!" Foxu yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
Jovan chuckled, and shook his head. He paitently waited as Foxu got ready. It didn't take her that long, and before he knew it they were strolling down a local park, bagle in hand.  
  
Jovan looked at the sky - it was clear blue day with a few puffy clouds sparcley filling the empty space. 'I couldn't have asked for a better day...' He thought and smiled.  
  
Foxu finished her bagle and pocketed the wrapper. She walked closer to Jovan and put her arm around his waist. She looked up to him and saw he was looking twards the sky, she looked too 'Awww, such happy clouds! But not hardly as happy as me! I don't think things could possibly get any better...' She smiled, and sighed.  
  
Jovan softly lifted his eyebrows as he heard Foxu sigh "Penny for your thoughts." He said warmly as he looked down twards her.  
  
"I feel so lucky, its as if this was all some Fairy Tale and were at the 'hapily ever after' part." She said, still half day dreaming in the clouds.  
  
Jovan put his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer, and whispered "I love you so much" into her ear.  
  
Foxu stopped and put her hand to his face. She looked into his calm red eyes, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Jovan ended the kiss and smiled as he put his hand on Foxu face. His sleeve slipped down just enough to show a small watch hiding under neith it. Jovan's eyebrows perked up as he saw the glowing green number read '3:00PM.' "Heh, its later then I thought..." he mumbled.  
  
Foxu cocked her head "Is something wrong with that?" she asked.  
  
Jovan shook his head "Nah, everythings fine, but we should hurry back...theres no harm in being a little early.." Jovan said, half in thought.  
  
"Early? early to what?"  
  
"Oh...um...you'll see!" Jovan said, and quickly took Foxu by the wrist before she could respond.  
  
Back at the hotel Foxu shuffled through her clothes "Whats up with this, Jovan? Why do I have to get all dressed up??" Foxu asked, and looked over to Jovan who was brushing off his suit.  
  
Jovan came up to her, and kissed her on the forehead "I told you, you'll see." He smiled.  
  
"But...I want to know now!" Foxu pouted.  
  
Jovan laughed at Foxu's cute little puppy eyes "It won't be long now, and stop that! You know I can't stand those!" He said jokingly.  
  
Foxu fluttered her eyes "Stop what, Jovan?" She asked, well aware of what he was reffering to.  
  
Jovan smirked "You know full well." he said, then ruffled her hair.  
  
"Eek!" She screamed, attempting to protect her easily tangled locks "Ok, ok, just lay off the hair!" She whimpered.  
  
Jovan chuckled and went back to his tux.  
  
After they were finished they're Jovan led Foxu down to the part of downtown only known as 'broadway'! Foxu was ecstatic when she discovered they were going to see the classic musical, Phantom of the Opera. After the show Jovan took Foxu out to eat at one of the nicest places in town. After eating they had some time to talk...  
  
Jovan smiled as he looked at Foxu across the table. "You look...so lovely tonight."  
  
Foxu giggled "Only you would say that..." She said looking away, thinking back to what she had done the previous night.  
  
Jovan leant over the table and, put his hand to Foxu's cheek, lifted up her head. "No, any one with eyes can see how beutifull you look tonight." He said looked deeply into her Hazel eyes.  
  
She returned the gaze to his deep Crimson eyes "How did you ever get to be so perfect?" Foxu asked as smile crept across her face.  
  
Jovan smiled widley "Years of-" he began, but stopped. 'Oooooh, Jooovan...' A voice silently hissed. It felt pddly familiar, but Jovan just couldn't place it. He looked around, but it was as if the voice came from everywhere.  
  
Foxu's smile dropped as she saw Jovan's concerned look, "Whats wrong?" She asked wriidly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Jovan asked.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
'Oh, Jovaaaan...come here...yo know you want tooo....' The voice hissed again.  
  
"Did you hear it, just then?" Jovan asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
Jovan looked at Foxu more then frightened, "I-I think I can tell where its comming from..."  
  
Foxu nodded, and left a bill o the table as the bother of them left. She knew the bill would more then cover what they had, but that was really the least of her worries.  
  
A while had passed, and they had been wandering through the streets for a while. It was beggining to get cold. "Jovan, are you sure you know where it is?" Foxu asked.  
  
"Yes...I have a feeling its not much farther..." Jovan said, but then he stopped. He held Foxu in his arms, and saw how frightened she was "maybie we should just turn back, it might've been nothing..." he thought aloud, but then the voice came again. But the time Foxu could hear him too.  
  
"Fool. Always were, and aparently always will be." Came a scowling voice, along with a dark figure.  
  
Jovan looked up and sneered "You!"  
  
Foxu held onto Jovan tightly, "Jovan, who is it?" she asked.  
  
The figure raised its hand and a strong wind came over the both of them. Foxu shut her eyes tightly as winds whiped passed, but as suddenly as the came the left. Foxu fell to her knees , her head swiftly jumped up and looked all around. She franticly searched, but she was all alone. Tears started streaming down her cheek, and it became hard to breath. "Jovan!! She screamed out, but no one heard.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3 


	4. Foxu's Fall

E3 Foxu's Fall E3  
  
I heard a few distance words as the world hazed back into view. Then out of no where came a sharp kick to my side. The force rolled me over as I grunted in protest. I covered my face as the bright light came as a shock.  
  
"Just another drunk!" A burly man called out from over me. From where he was standing he must've been the one who kicked me.  
  
I quickly cleared my thoughts, and stood upright starring daggers at the man. "What did you call me?" I barked.  
  
The man snickered. "Don't be so testy! We get a lotta drunks back here!" he said and laughed.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and squezed my hand into a tigh fist. The man came crashing to the ground as my fist cracked into his skull. I could hear his slight moan of pain as he passed out. I spat and rubbed my hand.  
  
"Thats what you get for calling me drunk..." I hissed as I left the scene.  
  
It felt hard walking home - alone. I couldn't ake heads nor tails about what had happened last night, and for some reason I had a horrid headach. I rubbed my throbbing head as I retrieve my cell phone from my pocket. Swiftly browsing through the speed dial I came across a number I had rarely, if ever, used - the police. 'The police? I'd poly have better luck with renegade circus clowns...but I don't know who else to call...' I though and sighed as I clicked the call button.  
  
I finished the call and shoved the phone back into my pocket as the hotel came into view. I slowly opened the door and surveyed the room. No one was there. 'I was half hoping he'd be here...it'd make more sence then...whatever it was that happened...' I though as I walked inside.  
  
It seemed so desolate, so still. It had been so long since I'd been alone in that room, it just felt wrong without him. I shut the door behind me, and stumbled back onto it. I could feel tears sweeling up from within me, I tried to fight it as it got harder and harder to breath. Finnally my legs gave way and I fell to the floor sobing. 'He can't be gone...not like that...' I thought as the tears kept streaming by. 'What was that? It was just there...then gone...' I cleaned off a few tears, but more came streaming down. I threw my head back against the door in defeat. 'I don't think I've cried this hard since Seto said I was goin to die...', "I wish I would..." I cried out and clenched my eyes clossed causing a sudden flood of tears. "Its..its ll my fault...why didn't I do anything!?!?" I yelled out as I pressed my palm to my forehead and weaved my fingers into my hair. "its...its...all my fault..."  
  
A harsh knock came to the door. I groaned and quickly covered my ears with my hands. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone today?!?!" I quietly moaned as the knock came again.  
  
"Hello?" Came a voice from the outside.  
  
I had never heard this voice before...I didn't think it was from the hotel. It was a hard voice with no emotion to it. 'I'm not in the mood for this...' I thought to myself. "Go away!" I yelled to whom ever was at the door.  
  
"Ms. Techie? Is that you?" came the voice again.  
  
"I said leave me alone!!!"  
  
"I'm from Industrial Illusions...you need to come with me. Its very important."  
  
'Industrial ilusions?!?' I though as my heart raced 'They...no! How could they know? They must be here because of my brake in...but...but how could they know, how could they find me?!?!?' I tried to get up, but didn't make any headway as a harsh cough came up my through. I covered my mouth and sniveled slightly. 'I've got to get out of here...'  
  
"Are you alright? Please miss, its very important you come with me."  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts. 'Okay, okay...I just gotta stall him till I can find some way out...' I though "Um...what exactly is so important?" I said as clearly as I could as I finally scambled to my feet.  
  
"Uhh...I'm really not supposed to say..."  
  
'Ooooh...now I'm SURE you're not trying to bust me! Jeeze...he could've at least made something up!' I thought as I scanned the room for an exit. The only thing I found was a single window. "I'm not going any where with you if you can't even tell my why!" I said trying to buy more time as I came up to the window.  
  
"I can't tell you. And I really must insist that you come with me."  
  
'Man, what hack wrote his lines?' I thought as I got in view of the outside. I scanned down the building, but there was nothing but a sheer drop 'That is SO wrong!!! Havn't Egyptians ever heard of FIRE ESCAPES?!?!? SERIOSLY! If the building was on fire you'd have to be freaking spiderman to get out!!!' I thought as I faced the dizzying drop. 'Okay...gotta cool down...well...at least there isn't a squad of police or something..hey! Maybie theres only that one guy waiting...I could take only one...' I thought spinning around to the clossed door.  
  
"Please, no harm will come to you."  
  
'Yea...just my best days behind bars...' I thought sticking my tounge out at the door. 'Here goes nothing...' I thought as I put my hand to the nob. I clossed my eyes for one monent and turned to look at the room one last time. It had been my home for so long now... 'it had been our home...' I thought and bit my lip. A small glint of light flicked near the bed, and I walked over to it. On the dresser I found the dagger I had fought with Jovan over. I took it and held it to my chest. 'Jovan...where did you go?' I thought as a nother tear found its way down my cheek.  
  
"Please miss!"  
  
'Hes way too persistent!' I thought "Fine! I'm comming! Keep you shirt on..." I angrily yelled through the door. I quickly hid the dagger under my clothes, and brushed off any remaining tears before opening the door.  
  
As I looked upon those standing out side an overwheling feeling of dread came over me. There were a total of three men standing there. The first was a sickingly ordinary suit, with the sole exeption of dusty green hair. The two men behind him were most clearly hired goons, they boasted the muscle - and more importantly the firearms. "Please, come with me." said the first man holding out his hand in invitation.  
  
'ooooh badness. Well, at least I get to go knowing they thought I was a threat! Sidearms and person escrt for a hacker? That gotta be big...heres hoping I get out before pigs start sprouting wings...' I thought. I scoffed at his invitation. "I don't like this. I want to know where your taking me." I said coldly.  
  
The man seemed somewhat dispointed in my behaivor. "I can't tell you. But you'll find out soon enough. Now, please,come with me."  
  
"Like I have a choice." I hissed as I exited the room.  
  
The man made room, and began walking my out of the hotel "There only here for your protection"  
"Ooooh, I'm soooo sure!" I said, the sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
It wasn't long till he led me out the hotel and onto the strrets, where we soon caught up with a copter in waiting. 'snazy...but doesn't make a lot of sence...they shouldn't even go to the trouble...unless their planning on throwing my out once we get over the ocean...' I thought and sighed 'so what if they do...no one will know...let alone care...'  
  
We boarded onto to the copter, which was surprizingly roomy...which didn't make me feel any better. Just as everyone sat down the first man retrieved a cell phone with which he preceded to call someone. I couldn't help but listen in. The two goons resembled lamp posts more then actual people, and there wasn't any one else one the copter...no witnesses I suppose. It sounded to me as if he was calling his boss to confirm everything.  
  
The trip seemed to grow quiter by the seccond. It felt akward to breath, but the harder I tried to keep quit the louder it sounded. I was next to the window though. At least I could avade eye contact by peering out the window. But there wasn't much to see. Just water, water, and yet more water.  
  
The quitness droned on as the sun began to disipate behind the waves. I felt my eyelids go down with it as leaned over the arm rest and set my head against the glass of the window.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
I slowly awoke to something I hadn't expected - a soft bed. For a moment I enjoyed the cloud-like matress and soft, fluffy covers. Untill a though poped into my head 'I was out of it...they could've done ANYTHING' I thought and my eyes shot open in horror. I quickly flung ff the covers with such force I ended up hitting the floor. "ooww..." I whimpered as I got to my feet.  
  
I overlooked the entire room, including myself. The bed looked empty enough, and I was wearing my same clothes - minus one dagger. I soon found it sitting peacefully on the night stand. I swiftly took it into my hand and sat on the bed.  
  
I traced over the body of the dagger nerviously. 'Maybie it just fell out...or a metal detector...or...it could've been pn of a million innocent things...' I thought to myself as I kept fiddling with it when I heard the door creek.  
  
I squezed the dagger tightly in my hand as I heard the noise. The dagger dug deep into my palm and I yelped out in pain, closing my eyes tightly as a few tears fell.  
  
Who ever had come in was soon at my side with one arm across my back resting on my shoulder, and the other under my clenched hands.  
  
"Let me see..." He soothed, with a gentle yet passionate voice.  
  
It felt very odd - being in someone arms again. But this...it was different from when I was with Jovan. It felt like love...but of a different kind, though I had no idea what. If something like this had happened before Jovan I would've pushed him away for even being near me, but it felt...good just to be near someone - someone warm and loving...like Jovan... I slowly opened up my hands, and winced as I did so - letting loose a few more tears in the process.  
  
He moved his hand from my shoulder and onto my head as I winced. It was so soft I barely noticed. He stroked my hair as he gently took the dagger from my hand, releasing the wound to th air. I snifled as it felt worse exposed. He carefully placed the dagger back on the nightstand without leaving my side. When he settled back down on the bed he drew my closer with the hand he had on my head, and with the otherhe gently rubbed the back of my hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry..I should've known better..." He said quitly and gently rested his head atop mine. A few strands of silvery hair flew down over my face, but he swiftly moved them out of the way.  
  
Something about them seemed familiar 'silver hair...' I thought, trying to make what sence I could of what was happening. I took a look at the dagger sitting on the night stand it was dripping blood onto the hardwood 'why did he just leave it there...it could stain or scratch...or something' I thought 'why is any of this happening anyway? I thought I was busted...none of this makes sence...I don't even know this guy...'  
  
"who...are you?" I finally asked.  
  
He took a moment, then stroked my hair and responded "You can call me Max." but something about how he said it felt strained...like he wanted me to call him something...different.  
  
"Max..." I mumbled trying to put the pieces together. I practically jumped as I stumbled on the answer 'People from Industrial Illusions...silver hair...max!! This...this guy is Pegasus!! THE Pegasus! The totall nut ball PEGASUS! I'm dead...mercy I am so dead...' My heart raced as every bit of critisism and rumor about him surfaced in my mind, one of the few people who could outright out power me was sitting right next to me...CODLING ME??!?!  
  
I quickly pushed away, leaving a clear crimson hand print on his already red suit. When I turned I could see him in full view. He looked as shocked as I was...though I could only see his one eye...the other was covered with his thick locks, though I could make out something of a patch behind the silver tresses.  
  
I took a few steps back, and as I did his face turned from shock to concern. "whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
My heart felt like it was racing faster and faster 'what wrong?!?! Oh, besides the fact that I may be six feet under tomarow, nothing. nothing at all. Or..worse..' I thought starring directly at him. "You..your..." I trailed off reapeating the words over and over, quiter each time.  
  
He stood up with a dismayed look, that wanted me to jump out of my skin and never stop running, but I felt I couldn't move... "I'm Maximillion Pegasus." he said calmly. He took a few steps closer and put his arm over my shoulder.  
  
I whimpered a little, but still couldn't move. He raised his other hand to my chin and pushed up to close it. A small hint of red flashed on my face as he did so. He then sighed and rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"Comon, we should get something for your hand..." he said softly.  
  
I barely nodded 'what, don't like your victims to have cuts? ...please oh please don't answer that...' I though as I bit my lip and a small tear fell.  
  
He led me over to what must've been a kitchen where he rinsed off my hands, put some sort of medicene on my cut, and bandged it too. Then, after stroking my hair one last time he left me with the words "Be good".  
  
I blinked as he shut the door behind him. '...what was that...all of that...luring my into a false sence of security?' I thought, and looked down at my hand. I didn't hurt that much anymore...he really did a good job fixing it. I held it in my other hand as his touch still lingered. It was such a soft touch...though I heard even stark raving lunatics could have a tender touch. A sudden chill flashed down my spine, and I swiftly shut my eyes as close as I could "I've gotta get out of here..." I said to myself.  
  
I krept over to the door he had just left through, I nudged it over just a sliver and peeked out to see if I could see any one, I didn't see a sole. I opened the door enough so I could peek to the other side f the hall it opened into. I gave out a sigh of relief as I still didn't see any one.  
  
I left the room behind in search of the exit. The mansion was quite expansive, but I didn't run into any servants...there used to be so manny when my father still lived with me...I was surprised Pegasus wouldn't have any, though I was gratefull for it. I always thought that Pegasus wouldn't be that different from my father...maybie a little more insane, but who was to say my father wasn't - I hadn't seen him in years. But I supose when you think of it, most of the higher-ups had something of an evil killer stereotype... I always wondered what kind of stereotype the media would pin on me...but they never found out I was here. I never could figure out how my father kept me a secret...though I know why. He didn't want to deal with me...or let the media do that for him...  
  
I made good headway and soon found myself face-to-face with the foyer, exept one small problem. There was a goon by the door. 'maybie if I act cool he won't suspect anything...' I thought as I got collected as I could and walked calmly twards the door, but just as I got to the nob the guard spoke up. 'so close...' I thought as I looked longingly at the small metalic ball under my fingertips.  
  
"did you get permission to go out?" he asked.  
  
'permission? What am I - a teenager?? ...well, yes...but that doesnt mean I need permission...who does he think he is...' I thought as I felt a slight stab in my pride from his words. "Yeah, I got permission." I said looking strait at him.  
  
He chuckled "Your a good liar, kid, but Pegasus just told me not to let you out."  
  
I glarred at him angrily 'I'm not some stupid kid I don't have to put up with this!!' I thought. "You mean I'm a prisnor here?!?! You have no right!! Let me through!!" I yelled.  
  
He snickered "rich kids..." he said under his breath "If ya wanna go out you gotta take it up with Mister Pegasus!"  
  
I could've about poped him one right there. 'Oh, yea, out of the frying pan and into the fire? I'm not stupid! I'm not risking my neck for this...' I thought, and simply left the foyer without a word.  
  
I began searching through the place. To my surprise most of the doors were locked, and nothing seemed familiar 'I really should've been paying more attention when I came through here the first time...' I thought as I wandered through the maze-like house. It felt like forever untill I heard something. It sounded like Pegasus, my head said I should run as fast as I could, but my curiosity got the better of me and I followed the sound untill I came up too a door. It was getting later in the afternoon so I could see the slight glow of light underneth it.  
  
I slowly and carefully pressed my ear up to the door, and could just hear what he was saying. He must've been on the telephone because of how coppy it sounded.  
  
"Hello, yes. I'm trying to get a hold of Jack Techie." he said calmly.  
  
A fear struck me as I heard that name 'MY...my father....' I thought, then a rather odd thought doned on me 'Jack? I don't think I've ever heard his name before...I never really got that old...and what I read was always 'Mr. Techie'...funny, I always thought he'd have a big stupid German name...' I thought when Pegasus continued.  
  
"I need to speak with him. ...in person would be better. As soon as possible. Tomarrow? yea, three would be fine. Thank you." He said, and I could hear the small click of a phone.  
  
I pressed my ear up against the door as it got a little quiet. I could hear Pegasus sigh deeply.  
  
"If only I didn't have to go to this meeting...why couldn't I be busy some other time? I should be there for Foxu...I wonder if she even knows whats going on...why did she do that...I've thought over it a million times! I just don't know what went wrong...it was like she was scarred of me..." he trailed off, and sighed again "I'm going to be late...better get moving..."  
  
I looked down to the floor 'but...arn't I suposed to be scared?' I thought, then fully realizing he was going to get out soon I quickly got to my feet, and ran down the hall. I tried all the doors, but the wouldn't budge. That is, untill one. I quickly flung open the door and looked inside. It was the same room I had woken up too, my Dagger was still on the table. I sighed in relief and shut the door behind me.  
  
I walked into the room and flopped on the bed. I curled up in the blankets and laid facing the empty half of the bed. I gave a little whimper and burried my head in the pillow. "Why do things happen all at once...if Jovan was here..." I sniffled "everything would be better..." I said as tears started to fall onto my pillow.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
I woke up to feel a soft touch caressing the side of my face. I quickly remembered the feeling and tried to act as if I was still sleeping. "I wish you were awake..." he started "I wish I knew what I did wrong...I've only just begun and already I've messed up..." He said softly. He sighed, he was probably hoping I would've waken up by now. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "I wish I knew sooner...Things would have been different. I promise..." He then moved up and kised me on the forehead, and left my bed side. "Sleep well..."  
  
As I heard the door shut I opened my eyes, and looked over to it "what does all that mean...what do you know that I don't..." I said quietly, and reached up to my forehead. "what does all this mean..." I sighed, and went back to bed.  
  
I whiped what tears remained from my eyes and sat up in bed. I felt really tired and soon flopped back down. I groaned slightly as I felt like I'd been hit like a truck 'Its not fair...I fell so drained...mentally physically...' I though and whimpered. I slowly turned around to get a look at the night stand where I found a small clock bleeping "2:00" at me. 'Two o'clock? ...maybie it was later then I thought when I went to bed...'  
  
I then looked lower to see the Dagger sitting on the stand. I reached my hand up to it. I was a little started when I first touched the blade - the blood was as wet as it was when it cut my the other day.  
  
I lifted my bangaged hand out to see that the blood had soaked through a lot of the bandage, and I could see the red. I looked at the dagger again 'shouldn't it be...just a little bit dryer now...' I thought, then lifted my bandaged hand up to the Dagger, and noticed the small ruby sparkle as my palm crossed over it.  
  
I shook my head and looked again. This time the ruby was normal. I touched it with other hand, and nothing happened. 'I wonder why it did that...this thing alwyas seemed a little...creepy. But whenever I'm near it...I don't know why, but it fells like I'm closer to Jovan...' I thought, and laid my hand on the handle 'But now...he just seems so...distant...' I sighed... 'If theres any way you can hear me...please...' "Please be okay Jovan...I miss you so much...I love you..." I whisped.  
  
I clossed my eyes tightly, and a few drops fell. I brushed them away from my face, and leaned back into the bed. I sighed deeply as I looked at the clock, and Dagger each sitting so motionless on the night stand. I bit my lip 'why is it...I spent so much time alone before...but now...it feels like theres something missing. That I'm not all here...Oh, please come back safe Jovan...' I thought.  
  
I rubbed my eyes as they began to grow heavy 'maybie i'll feel stronger soon...but I want to be there at three...maybie I'll finnally know whats going on....' I thought, then yawned and went back to sleep.  
  
I was awake off, and on untill I some noises comming from out side my room. I rubbed my eyes, and yawned. I still felt tired, but I must;ve slept some of it off, because I wasn't as tired as before.  
  
I snuck out of bed and listened against the door. The sounds were getting louder, I could just make out Pegasus's voice, and someone else. It took me a longer to realize it was my father's voice. It sounded different from what I remember...but maybie it was just his "work voice" I noticed Pegasus had changed in tone as well. I heard a door shut and the voices became muffled.  
  
'They must be in his office! Better check if the cost is clear...' I thought as I opened my door, and peeked out. There was no one in sight. I creeped out and quietly shut my dorr, and made my way to where the voices where the loudest. It was in front of the same door as yestarday.  
  
They were talking louder then Pegasus was te day before, so I didn't have to get so close to the door. Instead I sat down and leaned up against the wall next to the door as they continued to talk.  
  
"Thats all well and good Mr. Techie, but thats hardly why I called you here today." Pegasus said  
  
"Yes, I know...I heard. Are you sure those were the results?" My father asked.  
  
"Yes, positive. I had them checked."  
  
"I...I see...well then... If I may ask, how exactly did you come across the...er...results..." Jack replied. He seemed somewhat anxious trying to evade whatever it was Pegasus wanted.  
  
"A Doctor in Cairo ran them, tried to keep them a secret, but apperently failed. Turned out he had something of a record for that sort of thing..."  
  
'A doctor in Cairo?? A record?? Could it be that guy I hired...but it couldn't be...even so...where would Pegasus care if I was sick or not...this still makes no sence.' I thought as they continued.  
  
"Oh, yea...I saw that in the papers...said he had things on lots of people...celebrities mostly...the results did say she was cured...right?" My father asked, he still seemed so nervious! But why...  
  
"Yes...at least some good news..." Pegasus sort of trailed off, almost sounding...bitter.  
  
'I'm cured?!?! SOME good news? Hot dawg...thats some REALLY good news! I guess my privacy is blown...but at least I know! Wow...its about time something good happened...' I thought.  
  
"And...Cairo, thats where you found her right? My...I wonder what she was doing all the way over there! Heh...kids can sure get around these days...not when I wa-" He was about to ramble on, but Pegasus stopped him.  
  
"You know what I want to hear." Pegasus said sternly.  
  
Techie gulped "yes...I know...I kinda lost track when she was just a little thing....always had a temper though..."  
  
"Start from the very beginning. How did you get her."  
  
'what...'get me.' am I some sort of door prize? What is he getting at...' I thought.  
  
Techie cleared his throut "Yes...I knew you would...but I should warn you, your not going to like it. It might be best if things go unsaid..." He said in his last attempt to sway Pegasus.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
"It all started...on the missionary trip..." Techie started.  
  
'I almost burst out laughing "Mr. Techie missionary extradinaire!!" Oooooh, this is good! My dad, on a missionary trip?!?! I wish I brought a tape recorder...this could make some GREAT black mail someday...' I thought mentaly giggling.  
  
"Thats when I saw her...I can remember it like yestarday. She was the prettiest little thing, and blonde to boot. I've always said you can never go wrong with blonde." He chuckled then continued "Anyway...I didn't know much about her then...if I had known she was married I wouldn't have done it...but at the time se was ringless, claimed to have 'gotten it re-sized' ha! She always did seem too innocent..."  
  
I really didn't like where this was going...and my dad didn't sound at all ashamed, though I couldn've sworn I heard some cursing from Pegasus 'ah...dad...I guess some of that name calling when I was younger was...justified...no wonder why I never knew my mother...'  
  
"It was pretty cold out...so I suggested we all go out and get a little 'warmed up'" Techie continued "I swear she must've never touched a bottle in her whole life! It took a little coaxing, but she came around eventuallly 'one glass' she said, but one glass was more then enough! She really couldn't hold her liquor!' Techie said.  
  
"Could you please get on with it." Pegasus growled. He sounded to me as if he was ready to strangle Techie.  
  
Techie chuckled, it made me feel sick inside 'Why do I have to be related to him? Out of everyone in the world...' I thought, wanting to hide even though no one could see me.  
  
"I told you, you wouldn't like it!" he said "But that was pretty much it...she was completely put of it, and didn't know what she was doing! But I'm sure you don't want to hear the details..." he cleared his throught. "Then as time went on it became clear she was...pregnant. She said it was you...but I didn't believe it...the time just didn't feel right... And six weeks later...they took her to the hospital. I went with her of course, wanted to be there in case it really was mine...though I have to tell you I was scarred out of my wits! I wanted a kid like I wanted the flu, but I couldn't just leave the thing..."  
  
I took my knees in closer and looked to the ground 'sometimes...I wish you had...'  
  
"So I thought, if it turned out mine...I might as well be there. And so however manny hours later it was the doctors came back...and told me she was dead."  
  
My eyes widened 'It was...my fault...' I thought and a few tears strarted to swell up.  
  
"...how did it happen. What did the doctors say?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"They never told you?"  
  
"no." Pegasus said shortly.  
  
Tears came down faster when I heard him. Pegasus just sounded so...broken. 'I'm so sorry...'  
  
"Well...they said it was whatever she had, Foxu had it too...only worse. According to them the desiese is triggered by great physical or emotinal trauma. With her it was only a light case...they said straying from anything taxing would pretty mush leave it dorment...she didn't even know she had it. But of course with Foxu...it was supposed to be fatal... The DNA tests were never conclusive...and loosing your wife, and having a screwed up kid! I mean thats just a little too much if you ask me!" He concluded.  
  
"I never did!" Pegasus flarred up "You had no right to take her. Shes my daughter!" He barked at Techie with as much anger as was in him.  
  
I stopped. everything. I couldnt breathe.  
  
The door flew open and I fagely heard Pegasus yell something else.  
  
Pegasus stopped. everything was quiet. Breath slowly came back. It was slow and relaxed, I just looked blankly forward. It felt like it was too much too ask just to breath.  
  
I felt Pegasus slowly wrap his arms around me. I tried to say something, but even I wasn't sure what. I clossed my eyes, and hichupped just as the tears came back. I felt him sit down beside me, sit me in his lap, and rest my head on his chest. He held me close with one hand, and with the other he wiped away some of the tears. I sniffled, and opened my eyes a little to look up at Pegasus. He looked down at me with care and concern. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself as close as I could, and burried my head into his chest.  
  
"please.." I hiccuped "make it better..." I said as more tears started to fall.  
  
He kissed me on the forehead "everything going to be okay." he whispered into my ear. As if it was our little secret.  
  
E3E3E3E3E3  
  
When I woke up I groaned slightly, I had expected to do alone. Like when Seto told me just how sick I was, but instead I felt two arms wrap around me. I was a bit startled and looked up to see Pegasus's worried face looking down at me.  
  
"Are y-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.  
  
I put my hand to his face "Are you really, still here?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
A little smile shone on his face "Of course..I just...didn't want to let go..." he said, as he took his hand and pushed up on my chin to close my mouth.  
  
I nervously giggled and raised my hands to my mouth "I don't do that often...really..." I said, trying to hide my blush.  
  
He smiled, and brushed away my hands and chuckled as he saw just how red I was. "I don't mind."  
  
"don't laugh!" I pounted.  
  
He drew me closer in his arms "I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" he asked.  
  
As he wraped his arms tighter arond me to draw me closer I could just see over them - to the night stand where the Dagger was sitting. I looked up to him "There is one thing..."  
  
He smile quickly dropped as he saw the worry in my eyes. He brushed a tear from one as he asked "what is it?"  
  
"I need to find someone..."  
  
E3E3E3E3E3 


End file.
